And The Clock Strikes
by Yank2324
Summary: Wade is gone...Barbara is grieving and the girls are paying for it...Will the Birds be able to resolve their situation in time to face a new enemy with an old connection...


Six months have passed since Harley Quinn invaded the Clocktower; six months since Wade Brixton had died by her hand. The Clocktower had been repaired, but Barbara Gordons heart had not. Barbara had been quiet these past six months. Tonight, like every other night, she was at the Delphi Monitor as she helped Dinah and Helena on sweeps.

On the desk next to the bank of computers was a picture; a picture of Wade and her on a Harley. The Harley was now in storage in the garage below the Clocktower and the memories of the good times together forever imprinted on Barbaras guilt ridden mind. A mysterious gift had arrived two months after Wade had died. It was a beautiful clock with a card that said: **_Happy Birthday my love. Time is eternal, may our love be the same. Love Wade._** Barbara had placed the gift beside the picture so she could always remember and never forget how short life could be.

Oracle? Dinah said through her comms. Oracle, are you there?

Oracle cleared her throat before answering, Im here. Whats up?

Dinah knew exactly what Barbara had been feeling, having lost her mother only a few months before. There is what looks like a robbery in progress at the SamIAm One Of A Kind Antiquities store at the corner of Walker and Eighteenth.

Ill be there in a minute, Dinah! Huntress said through her comm.

Oracle pulled up the schematics of the antique store. Dinah there is a front and a back door. Alarm systems been disconnected. Please, be careful. Oracle had been overly protective of the two since the Harley Quinn incident.

Will do, Oracle. Dinah stood in the shadows waiting for Huntress. She swooped down from a roof a few minutes later.

Dinah? Huntress called quietly

Here. Dinah answered as she walked out from the shadows. You ready to kick some ass?

Why, Dinah, when am I not? Huntress said with a smile on her face.

They ran across the street and peered into the window. There were two guys in masks looking at one of the counters trying to figure out how to get something out of it. Oh, these guys look like Harvard graduates. Huntress said.

Dinah chuckled quietly. This should be easy. They strode to the front door and found the front door ajar.

Huntress, Dinah, remember, nothing is ever as easy as it looks. Oracle said through the comm.

Okay Oracle, we know. Huntress said annoyed.

They strolled in the front door. Hello boys, nice night for a little smash and grab, eh? Huntress said.

The thieves looked amazed at the two women, then looked at each other before charging. Huntress took the one on the right, Dinah the one on the left. There was a bluish aura emitting from Dinah, which sent her thief flying across the room. Huntress loved the more hand-to-hand combat. She traded blows with her thief blocking all his blows and landing most of hers. She felled her thief with a roundhouse kick to his chin.

Like I said, easy. Dinah said as she approached the case that they had broken into. I wonder what they wanted to take?

Dont know. Does it look like anything was taken? Huntress asked as she picked up a book.

There is a space in the case right where the hole they cut into the glass is. What book have you got there? Dinah asked.

Green Eggs and Ham. Its a first edition no less. Huntress replied. Dinah smirked. Huntress glared at her. It was my favorite book as a child. My mom used to read it to me all the time. Huntress put the book back and walked over to the case. One of these two must have what they took.

Dinah and Huntress walked back to the two thieves. Helena sensed movement in the dark and her eyes turned cat-like. Wait. Huntress whispered. She scanned the area and froze when she heard the cocking of a gun. Huntress pushed Dinah out of the way as the gun went off. Dinah fell back into a display case filled with old books. The case fell over burying her underneath.

Huntress kicked the gun out of the third thiefs hand but failed to see one of the other thieves regain consciousness. He struck Huntress in the back of the head with a large vase. It broke as Huntress fell to the floor stunned. Okay lets get the hell outta here, we got what we came for. One of the thieves got in a parting shot to Huntress ribs on the way out the door.

Huntress! Dinah! Do either of you copy?! Oracle said with a touch of worry in her voice.

Suddenly, a huge pile of books levitated in the air and off of Dinah. Like owwwww! Im here Oracle. Checking on Huntress now. Dinah stumbled up and slowly walked over to Huntress. Hey are you okay?

Huntress winced and slowly stood up touching the back of her head. She winced when she felt the wet stickiness of blood. Peachy kid, just peachy. Here Oracle.

Either of you two hurt? Oracle asked.

Minor stuff it looks like, but Huntress is gonna need a few stitches I think. Dinah ignored the deadly stare that Huntress gave.

Fine, report back to the Clocktower, immediately. Ill notify Reese about the robbery. Oracle had a touch of anger in her voice.

Great, another lecture by the all knowing Oracle. Thanks a lot, Dinah! Helena was pissed. The last thing she wanted tonight was yet another lecture. Huntress had been avoiding Barbara and the Clocktower as much as possible since that now infamous night.

Sorry Dinah said as she looked down.

Helena knew she wasnt pissed at the kid, she was pissed at herself. Sokay kid. Lets get this over with okay. Huntress said as they walked slowly out of the store.

Hey, watch it! Id like some scalp left please! Helena protested as Barbara was putting the stitches in the back of her head.

Well, we wouldnt be doing this if you had taken this more seriously. No fight is ever as easy as it seems, Helena. How many times do I have to tell you that? Barbara scolded as she finished up stitching Helenas head. Barbara wheeled over to a table picked up some antibiotic salve and brought it back. Carelessness and recklessness are not options, they will only succeed in getting you killed, Helena, you know that.

Helena had enough of this. She has been pussyfooting around Barbara for months now avoiding conflicts with her mentor but it was all about to come to a head. Say what you really mean, Barbara. Go on, say it.

Dinah walked in with some cold drinks for the three of them. Heres Dinah closed her mouth seeing what was about to unfold. Barbara, it was all my fault. I should have been more careful.

Its not your fault, Dinah. Helena said. Come on Barbara you have been wanting to say it for months. Go on.

I dont know what you mean, Helena. Barbara sounded evasive.

Oh please, the high and mighty Oracle. Helena jumped off the table and looked Barbara straight in the eye. You and I have been playing cat and mouse with each other for months. The only conversations weve had have been lectures on my lack of technique or recklessness. Its a lot of bull, Barbara, and you know it as well as I do. I never asked for this. I never wanted this. Helena waved her hands in the air angrily, You did. If my mom was alive Huntress would have never been born! Helena had angry tears running down her face.

Dinah was scared; in all the arguments she had seen between Helena and Barbara this one seemed very different.

Barbara was stung by Helenas words. What do you want from me, Helena?! You want out. Fine, theres the door. Helena stormed toward the door and opened it with a final look back. Barbara was facing away from her. You cant bring back Selena any more than I can ever feel my legs again! Barbara said as tears fell unchecked down her face.

On the roof across the Clocktower, a man stood quietly in the night with an earpiece connected to a hidden microphone somewhere in the Clocktower. This is better than I had expected. He looked down at his newly acquired treasure from the antique store. Legend tells this watch was once owned by H. G. Wells himself. Time travel, an interesting theory. Well Batgirl or should I say, Oracle, time for me to exact a little revenge on you and Batmans daughter. The man stepped back into the shadows and disappeared into the night.

The next day, Barbara spent most of it in the lab trying to perfect her nerualizer and reflect on just where the Birds were going._ Maybe we need a break. Things have been so tense since I can only blame myself for this. I always yell at Helena for not communicating. Look at this you stupid idiot you have shut both of them out and absolutely mothered them practically to death. For someone who is supposed to be all knowing and all seeing, you blew this one, Gordon. _Ow! Son of a Barbara threw the small hand welder across the room after getting burnt for like the fourth time in the last hour.

The welder narrowly missed Dinah as she walked in. Hey! Watch it with the power tools!

Barbara was running her hand under the sink and looked over at Dinah. Im so sorry. I didnt hear you come in.

No worries, Barbara. I know you have enough on you mind already. Barbara looked over at Dinah with a suspicious glance. No I havent started reading minds, yet. I know that fight with Helena last night must be eating you up inside. It always does.

Dinah, Im sorry you had to see that. I. havent been myself much lately. Barbara tried to apologize but was forestalled by Dinah.

Barbara, come on its me here. You dont have to pretend everythings alright. Dinah approached cautiously.

Barbara stiffened up as she tried to regain some composure. Dinah, why dont you take the night off from sweeps? I think I we could use a little time away from them.

Dinah didnt know what to think about what Barbara just said. Okay, Barbara. Are you sh?

Absolutely, Dinah. I think a night off will do us good. Go down to Gibsons or something. Ill be fine. Barbara said.

Dinah eyed Barbara warily, You want to go down to No Mans Land with me?

I dont think Id make very good company, Dinah. Barbara answered.

Alright, but if you change your mind Dinah tried again.

I wont. Have a good time, Dinah. Barbara turned her chair around to her nerualizer.

Dinah shook her head and walked out of the room. Barbara sat there for a long time before wheeling herself back up to the Delphi system.

At The Dark Horse Bar a couple of hours later, Helena was working half-heartedly. Helena went home after the fight and got very drunk and woke up late today. She was still feeling bad about the fight last night, though she would never tell Barbara that.

Leonard, Helenas boss walked up behind her. Kyle, you were lateagain. You keep this up and youll be serving screwdrivers in the unemployment line!

Leonard, Im sorry. Helena said biting her tongue. If she said what she wanted to say, she would be unemployed. Leonard walked away grumbling.

Helena turned to take care of her next patron, it was Dinah. Hey, Hel. How are you?

What are you doing here? Who let you in? Helena questioned as she looked around.

Barbara gave me the night off and I told the bouncer I was your sister. Dinah answered.

Great, just great. Helena placed a soda in front of Dinah. Barbara gave you the night off? This cant be good. So where did you go?

The mall. Dinah chuckled.

Why am I not surprised. Helena responded.

I just stopped here for a quick second to say hi. Then Im going over to see Gibson. Dinah stated.

The phone rang. Leonard picked it up. Dark Horse. Yeah shes here, hold on. Kyle, its for you.

Hello? Gibson why are you calling me at work? Oh, Barbaras there and shes what?! She would never do that. Okay, please just keep her there til Dinah and I get over there. Helena hung up the phone.

Leonard, gotta run. Helena said as she walked out towards the door.

What do you mean you gotta run, Kyle? Its the middle of your shift! Leonard said pissed.

I know. Ill be back as soon as I can. Helena tried to promise.

You walk out of here now. Dont come back at all. Leonard gave an ultimatum.

Helena, Ill go, you stay. You need your job. Dinah tried to help.

Angry, Helena walked out the door without saying another word.

Earlier that evening, Barbara had wheeled herself into No Mans Land. She had changed her mind about going, so she drove down and looked around for Dinah. As she approached the bar, she saw Gibson. So, do what do I owe the honor of the masterful Oracle gracing my presence?

Barbara smiled. Good evening, Gibson. Have you seen Dinah tonight?

Not yet. Can I get you a drink while you wait? Gibson offered.

Barbara thought for a second. You know what that sounds like a great idea. Tom Collins on the rocks, please.

Gibson mixed up the drink and gave it to Barbara. She had taken the first sip when a handsome gentleman walked up to the bar and ordered a Southern Comfort and Coke. He turned to her and said, Hello.

Barbara played it cool. Hello. She turned her direction back to the bar.

Whats a nice girl like you doing all alone in a bar? The gentleman said.

Barbara smiled at the pick up line. Waiting for a friend.

The gentleman acknowledged the return brush off line. Touché. My name is Rey.

Barbara turned to face him to give him the final brush off when she looked into his eyes. Instead of blowing him off she said. Barbara.

You want to head to that table in the back? Rey asked. Barbara nodded her head yes and they went towards the back of the bar. Gibson eyed the gentleman suspiciously.

Rey carried their drinks to the table. So Barbara, lets break the ice here. I am an antiquities dealer. I specialize in antique clocks and watches.

Barbara took a drink and cleared her throat. Im an English teacher at New Gotham High.

Thats a no stress job. I just moved here about six months ago. How long have you lived here? Rey asked as he took another drink.

Barbara was lost in thought about six months ago when she realized Rey was staring at her. Oh, sorry. Its not a bad job at all. I like the kids. Ive lived here most of my life.

Rey smiled and looked at his drink. Can I buy you another drink?

Barbara returned the smile. That would be great, thanks. Its a

Tom Collins on the rocks, right. Rey smiled. Be right back. Rey went to get two more drinks. Gibson was not at the bar, another bartender was. He asked for the drinks. The bartender mixed them and placed them in front of Rey. When the bartenders back turned Rey slipped a small blue pill into Barbaras drink and stirred it up so the pill would dissolve. He returned to the table and placed Barbaras drink in front of her.

Thanks. So whats it like being an antiques dealer? Barbara took a drink. As Rey went into his long detailed explanation. Barbara sipped her drink feeling an odd sensation of floating beginning to occur. After about what seemed like an eternity to Barbara, but actually was only fifteen minutes, Rey ended his explanation.

Barbara, can you hear me? Rey said in a calm voice.

Of courseI can hear you. Barbara felt a calm euphoria rush into her body.

Good, Im going to ask you a few questions. Whats your name? Rey calculated his next move while asking the question.

Barbara Gordon. Barbara answered willingly.

Where do you live? Rey asked.

Gotham ClocktowerOops, thats supposed to be a secret. Barbara covered her mouth in surprise.

I wont tell anyone, I promise. Rey said.

Good, cause if that got out I could be in serious trouble. Barbara giggled.

Barbara, in exchange for me keeping your secret could you do me a favor? Rey was about to put his plan in motion.

Okay sure, name it. Barbara answered. She shook her head trying to clear it.

In two days, there will be a theft in a warehouse. You will send your little protégé Huntress only. Keep the little blonde with you. When Huntress tries to contact you for help, you will turn off your comm system. Rey changed his voice to a whisper, Huntress will be mine. I will avenge my fathers death thanks to Batman and you too, Batgirl, or my name isnt Rey Relojes Fugate.

Barbaras eyes were glassy as she nodded her head yes to Reys plan.

Good, very good. Now you will remember nothing about tonight except the fact that you ordered a drink. Two nights from now, when the theft occurs, you will remember to turn off your precious comm system in your protégés time of need. Rey got up from the table, Your alcohol tolerance is very low, Barbara. You are drunk; you are going to start throwing glasses and get agitated and violent. I am sure your protégés will be along soon. Make sure you put up a good fightbeen a pleasure, Batgirl. Maybe we can do this again sometime. With that Rey reached over to give her what appeared to be a kiss but gave her a hard shove instead, and Barbara reacted violently throwing glasses and knocking over tables. Rey slipped out in the commotion.

Gibson saw the commotion and walked over. He tried to reason with Barbara to no avail. He picked up the phone as a glass shattered inches from his face.

Dinah and Helena walked into Gibsons. There was broken glass everywhere and a few tables knocked over. Where is she?

Gibson pointed to the back of the room. What happened, Gibson? Dinah asked as Helena stormed off to where Gibson had pointed.

Honestly, I dont know. She had I dont know maybe a few drinks. She met this guy they go to the back table over there and about a half hour later she is going berserk. Gibson told Dinah. A glass came launching over their heads crashing into the bar.

Where is the guy now? Dinah asked as she ducked.

Maybe he doesnt like violent chicks. Gibson answered. But he gave me the creeps, though.

Helena had stormed over to where Barbara was and caught a glass out of mid-air. Just what the hell do you think your doing!?!?

Damn you Helena! Youre ruining my fun! Barbara threw another glass.

Helena caught that one too. Wanna tell me why you got drunk here tonight?

Barbara pulled out her Escrima sticks, Why, you ask? Cant the great Batgirl take her mask off once and awhile? Barbara started wheeling toward Helena.

Helena was thrown for a loop. Batgirl? Have you lost your mind? You havent been Batgirl in Helena was struck in the midsection with Barbaras Escrima stick. Helena winced and leaped out of the way of the second blow. Jeeze I dont make this bad a drunk, do I?

Dinah had come over when she saw the Escrima sticks come out. Barbara, take it easy, all we want to do is take you home.

Yeah, Blondie, all I want is you to come a few steps closer so I can kick your ass! Barbara replied wheeling herself closer to Dinah.

Blondie?! Has she lost her ever-lovin mind? Dinah asked as a bluish hue began to resonate around Barbara stopping her dead in her tracks.

Dont make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here like a screaming two year old, Barbara. Helenas eyes changed to cat-like as her anger level was rising.

Dinah released Barbara from the hold. Barbara threw her Escrima sticks at her. Helena grabbed Barbaras arm and Barbara responded by biting her. Helena pulled back her arm in shock and pain. Helena unconsciously balled up her fist to strike Barbara.

Barbara noticed the fist. Go ahead hit me, Helena. You have been wanting to do it for years.

Helena, dont. Dinah said.

Come on, Helena, nothing like a good ass kicking, right? Do it for all the times I threw your father and what he stood for in your face. Do it for how many times Ive corrected you and youve hated it. Helenas fist shook. Do it because I never told you that Clayface killed your mother.

Helena picked Barbara up out of the chair and slammed her against the back wall. Dinah tried to get between them. Barbara, being drunk does not give you an excuse to act like this. I know that too well. If you want me to beat the shit out of you Ill gladly do it. She slammed Barbara against the wall again for good measure. Im gonna be the bigger person here and walk away. We are going to take you home and put you to bed. No ifs ands or buts about it. If I have to knock you out to do it so be it. Helenas eyes changed back to normal.

Helena let Barbara slide down to the floor. Dinah breathed a huge sigh of relief. Barbaras emotions went from anger to sorrow as the drugs effects changed. What the..? Dinah said as Barbara started hysterically crying.

Its all my fault. Barbara sobbed.

Man, what the hell was she drinking, Gibson? Helena asked as she leaned down.

I served her one Tom Collins and I just asked the other bartender and he only gave out one more. I am guessing that she only had two. Gibson answered.

Dinah began to speculate as she sat down on the floor next to Barbara. I wonder if she was drugged?

Why do you two stay with me? Its all my fault. Barbara sobbed again and grabbed onto Dinah.

Barbara, everythings alright, nothing is your fault. Dinah tried to reassure the older woman.

Yes, it is. Helena having to go to therapy. You losing your mom. Wadeoh God, Wade Barbara cried harder. Oracle is supposed to be flawless. How can I be, when all I do is make mistakes?

Helenas heart sank at seeing Barbara like this. Dinah, lets get her back to the Clocktower. I think you maybe right about the drug. I dont like this at all. Helena reached down to grab Barbaras head between her hands. Barbara, listen to me, none of that was your fault. Not me meeting Harley Quinn, not Carolyn dying, and most of all not what happened to Wade. Helena explained gently. Dinah and I love you and are going to take you back to the Clocktower, okay?

Barbara nodded her head and passed out. Helena picked her up. Dinah grabbed the wheelchair. Gibson, Im sorry about the mess. Ill have Alfred bring you a check from the Wayne Foundation in the morning.

Helena, its no bother really. Barbara is a friend. Gibson tried to protest.

No, Gibson, she would want to pay for this herself. I wont let her. Ill be damned if I am going to use that mans money on myself. The least I can do is help her out. Helena looked at Barbara. Goodnight Gibson.

Helena and Dinah walked to the elevator.

Alfred clucked at what came off the elevator in the Clocktower, What happened to Miss Barbara?

Helena carried Barbara in the direction of her room. Dinah answered. Hi, Alfred. Seems Barbara let off a little steam. But I think she may have been slipped a drug. Do you mind getting me the blood drawing kit?

Absolutely, Miss Dinah. Alfred went off to the Med Lab.

Dinah walked into Barbaras room to help Helena. You want help in getting her changed?

Sure, T-Shirt and shorts should be over in the dresser. Helena answered taking off Barbaras shirt wincing at the large bruise forming on Barbaras shoulder.

Dinah noticed where Helena was looking and quickly took over. Helena, can you get me a cold compress from the bathroom? Helena nodded and walked into the bathroom. Youre gonna feel it in the morning, Barbara.

Helena came back with it and helped Dinah put it over the bruise. They put the clothes on Barbara and got her into bed. Helena went out to the Clocktower Balcony to think.

Alfred came in with the supplies. Thanks, Alfred. Would you mind putting on some coffee? I think its gonna be a long night for all of us.

Is Miss Barbara alright? Alfred queried as he looked down at Barbara.

I think so, I need to run the analysis of the blood Im going to take. She said some pretty hurtful things tonight Alfred. Things I know she would have never ever said. I am hoping its the mix of the drug and the alcohol. Helena was pretty stung by all of it Im sure. Dinah answered.

I am sure of it, Miss Dinah. Barbara is a very reserved woman. She would not reduce herself to a drunken tirade. Is there anything else I can do, Miss Dinah? Alfred asked.

How about some of those great brownies you made earlier? Dinah said with anticipation. And Alfred, thank you.

Alfred smiled and walked out. Dinah proceeded to set up the blood drawing supplies. Good thing I watch you when you do all this stuff cause Helena sure wouldnt be able to. She drew three vials of blood from Barbara and put a band-aid over the small puncture. I am sure we wont be hearing from you much before morning. Dinah said to a sleeping Barbara.

Dinah walked to the elevator. Be right back, Alfred. I just want to start these tests. She took the elevator down to the Med Lab. Dinah placed the tubes into the slots next to the special computer. She punched in what tests she wanted ran. Dinah was looking for any traces of drugs and alcohol content in Barbaras blood. This should take awhile.

Dinah walked out of the elevator, Alfred handed her a cup and a plate with two brownies. Oh cool, thanks Alfred.

Anytime, Miss Dinah. Alfred walked out onto the balcony with the same cup and plate in his hands. Helena was so deep in thought she didnt hear him approach. Miss Helena?

Helenas eyes turned cat-like in surprise. Alfred! You startled me.

A rare occurrence. I brought you something. He held out the coffee and brownies.

Thanks, Alfred. What would I do with out you? Helena said as she took a brownie off the plate.

Starve, I presume. Alfred smiled as Helena took the coffee.

Youre right, Alfred. Between Barbara and myself, Im surprised the kitchen hasnt burned down. Helena chuckled as she took a sip of coffee.

Miss Helena, I know people can say pretty hurtful things when they are under the influence._ I have spent many a night with Master Bruce and Master Dick when they had a few too many and were bitterly angry. _He shuddered at the memories.

Yes, Alfred, more than understood. Because they came from someone I hold dear doesnt mean they hurt any less. You know better than I do that I blame myself for Wades death. I cant give that back to her. I see the pictures and that clock and I have to push away. I certainly dont want the same thing to happen to her. Look what happened tonight. She was alone in the bar I thought was safe and met a stranger, who when I find him is gonna have to answer to me. He drugged her, Alfred. Helena looked out into the night sky.

And you werent there to protect her, right? Alfred answered. Miss Barbara is more than capable of handling herself. Even when she is most vulnerable.

No, I wasnt there to protect her. I know shes a big girl and all but she is the closest person that I have. Helena stated.

Then stop pushing her and Miss Dinah away. Let them see the real you. There are two halves to you Miss Helena, your mothers meta side which you excel at and your fathers human side which you are so afraid to show. Alfred glanced at Helenas face.

Its not Helena stumbled over her words. Ill try, Alfred. Its not going to be easy, but Ill try.

They walked back into the Clocktower in silence.

Near the Dockyards, an abandoned warehouse was being set up for an experiment. Will you gear heads be careful with that? Good help is so hard to find these days. Rey said as he looked at the two guys bringing in a unusual looking machine Tick, Tock, could you two give them a hand? If that breaks I will personally dismantle all of you. Two men with the words Tick and Tock on their shirts walked over to the other men and helped lift the strange looking machine and place it in the spot where Rey pointed to.

Rey ran his hands over the machine. Oh, this is perfection at its best. Well Batman, I promise you after procuring the one last item that I need to make this dream come to life You will see your daughter die right in front of your eyes and there will be nothing you can do to stop me! You let my father rot away in Arkham. I watched him die a slow painful death and now its your turn. Rey walked toward his henchmen.

We have one more item to get, boys. Its located at the Abercrombie Museum located at Scott and Meyer Streets. The item I require Rey showed a picture and explained what it was. I need you to bring this back in one piece, boys. So, tonight we move.

In the early hours of the next morning, Helena was sleeping on the couch and Dinah was down in the Med Lab still trying to run more tests on the blood samples. The first had proved inconclusive. Barbaras blood alcohol level was point zero six. So Dinah started a new program on the computer. One to further analyze the blood. Dinah took the elevator back up to the main level.

Helena awoke at the sound of the elevator opening. Hey, have you been down there all night? Helena yawned and stretched.

Dinah mimicked what Helena did. Oh please, stop yawning! Ive had like zero sleep.

Sorry, did you find out anything? Helena asked.

Not much, the first run of tests proved inconclusive. Basically this wasnt a typical drug like cocaine or heroin or marijuana. Its gotta be something more sophisticated. So Im running a new battery of tests that could take at least maybe a day or two. Her blood alcohol level by the way was only point zero six. Dinah explained.

Definitely not the alcohol then. I dont like this one bit, Dinah. Helena responded.

Neither do I, Hel Dinah stopped what she was saying when they heard a huge crash and swearing coming from Barbaras room.

Helena and Dinah ran into the room to find Barbara on the floor next to her was her bedside lamp broken. Uhhhhwhat happened to me? Barbara moaned.

Dinah and Helena helped Barbara back to bed. Do you remember what happened last night? Helena asked, trying to see how much Barbara remembered.

Last night? What about last nioh my head. Barbara shielded her eyes as Dinah opened the shades to reveal bright sunlight.

Oh sorry. Dinah quickly closed them. You want something for the hangI mean your headache?

Hangover? You think I have a hangover from what? I was Barbara tried to remember just what happened last night. _Okay last night, I was here then decided to go to No Mans Land. I hadoh, I dont remember how many drinks I had. Oh, what did I do? I must have had a few too many cause my head wouldnt be hurting this badly. I havent felt this bad since I cant remember when. _Barbara moved her arm and winced in pain. _Great what did I come in contact with a wall or something?_ Barbara turned her head trying to look at her shoulder. What did I do, run into a wall or something?

Helenas eyes widened as she felt her guilt level rise. Do you remember anything?

I remember being here, then going to No Mans Land. I guess I must have tied one on really good or else I wouldnt feel this way, right? Did you two take me home? I remember that I was waiting for you, Dinah.

It was Dinahs turn to feel guilty. If she had only gone to No Mans Land instead of the mall. Im sorry, Barbara.

For what? Im the one who got drunk, not you Dinah. Barbara answered. Could you get me some aspirin or something for this killer headache and some Gatorade? I feel so dehydrated. Dinah left to get the items.

Barbara Helena weighed the options of telling Barbara that she may have been drugged. Weahthink you were drugged last night.

What? Come on thats ridiculous, I would have known that, Barbara got defensive,_ Drugged, oh God, I would know that, wouldnt I? What the?_ Barbara looked down at her arm and saw the band-aid. Did you draw blood from me? Why would you do that?

The way you were acting last night was not you, Barbara. So we brought you back here and took some blood to see if something else, aside from alcohol, would cause it. Helena tried to explain with as little detail of what actually happened.

Acting? What did I do exactly? Get violent and throw glasses and knock over a few tables? Come on, Helena, thats more your style then mine. Barbara said as she tried to stretch her arms and winced again as her shoulder protested.

Helenas eyes narrowed now, as she couldnt believe Barbara was taking this so lightly. Barbara, we really think you were drugged. You met a man there last night and he seemed to disappear after you started

Barbara really started getting defensive. I met a man last night? I didnt get drugged, Helena thats all there is to it. Barbara got herself into her wheelchair. Helena, I dont need your protection. I wasnt drugged, I know my own body and I just had a few too many alright! Get over it.

Barbara started to wheel herself toward her bathroom, when Helena exploded. Get over it!? Get over it!? Barbara, thats a bunch of bullshit! I lost my job last night all because of you! I came to get you, Barbara, to carry your ass out of Gibsons place before you trashed it! Whatever, Im outta here. Helena was about to storm out when

Wait, what do you mean I cost you your job? Why is that my fault? Barbara was truly stunned.

Because, I chose to leave to get you rather than to stay at my shift. You were about to trash Gibsons place. You were violent and abusive and you bit me!

Barbara was really surprised at Helenas last remark. Idont know what to say.

How about, Im sorry, Helena. That usually works. Helena stormed out of the room.

__

I cant believe it, I cost Helena her job? You stupid idiot! Just what the hell did I do?! Damn it, why cant I remember what happened? I cant believe I met some guy at Gibsons and not remember that. Damn it! This is so frustrating and scary. Maybe there is some way I can help Helena get her job back. Barbara was upset but didnt want to show it as Dinah came back in. You heard?

Heard? The entire neighborhood could hear. Helena is not exactly quiet when she goes off. Dinah handed Barbara the aspirin and the Gatorade. Im gonna go to talk to Helena, why dont you go back to bed for awhile and sleep some of this off, okay?

Barbara took the aspirin with a swallow of Gatorade. She wheeled herself toward the bathroom. Alright, Dinah.

Call me if you need anything. Dinah said as she walked out of the room. She saw Helena in the kitchen talking to Alfred.

Alfred could you have the Wayne Foundation cut a check for Gibson? I want to make sure all the damage that was caused last night is covered. .

Certainly, Miss Helena. How much do you want? Alfred asked.

Make it for ten thousand that should cover it and whatever Gibson needs to upgrade in the bar. Helena responded. She turned as she saw Dinah walk into the kitchen.

Ididnt want to do that. Ugh! Why wont she believe us about the possibility of being drugged? Helena was frustrated.

Pride, Miss Helena, its the fact that she was vulnerable, again. Ever since the shooting and now reinforced with Master Wades tragic passing, Miss Barbara does not want to be perceived as a victim. She wants to not depend on anyone but herself. If she truly was drugged last night, she will view that as her fault for not being more aware and careful. You know she sees good in all people. If that was betrayed last night she will only push herself further inward. Alfred tried to gently explain.

Helena hugged him in a rare showing of affection. Thank you.

Miss Helena, Miss Barbara will come around, eventually. All you can give her is time and space. Alfred provided.

Oh and you want me to be patient with all of this and not lose my temper all the time. That is so like one of my virtues, Alfred. I never lose my temper, and I am always patient. Helena said mockingly

Yeah and Im an Amazon Princess. Dinah said trying to lighten the mood.

Helena smiled, Nah kid, you got the wrong hair color for that. Unless you want to break out the black hair dye? Helena ruffled Dinahs hair. Im sorry all you seem to see is Barbara and I in fights, lately.

Its okay. I know both of you are hurting and need to work out issues. Gee maybe I should become a shrink or something. Dinah said.

Helena glared at her. Listen, I will try to talk more and I will even try to hang around here more. Its not like I have a job to go to anymore.

Yeah and I think the entire neighborhood now knows that. Dinah smiled at Helenas wince.

I didnt want to tell her that. I was hoping to see Leonard and get it back before she found out. Barbara already thinks of me as irresponsible. I didnt need to add fuel to the fire. Helena provided.

Well maybe you can still get your job back. I would love to work in the training room with you but I am going to sleep. I will call you if anything happens, okay? Dinah asked as she turned to go to her room.

Sure thing, and Dinah, thanks for everything. Helena said showing a rare form of gratitude.

Dinah just smiled. Anytime, Helena you know that. Dinah walked to her room and collapsed onto the bed.

Alfred, taking that all in, said, Miss Helena, you are starting to show real signs of your mothers wisdom and maturity. I think she would have been proud of the way you turned out.

Well, its not like I did this all myself, Alfred. I had a lot of help from a certain person. I just wish that person would let me help her once in awhile. Helena stated.

She will, Miss Helena. In time, she will. Now let me go to the Foundation and get that check. Alfred left the room and walked toward the elevator.

Helena rifled through the kitchen and found some of her favorite peanut butter. She grabbed her spoon and stood there quietly. _Why cant I just live a normal life? Yeah right, the daughter of Batman and Catwoman normal. Barbara I only wish I could express to you everything I feel, but I am so afraid of letting you in all the way. I dont ever want to lose you. It has come close several times. You and I can be so stubborn about it too. I just hope that you and I can get in the same room without fighting. That would be a start. I wonder what Reese has on that theft from the other night._ Helena heard a noise coming from the direction of Barbaras room and decided it was a good time to find out if he did. She snuck out of the kitchen and took the elevator down.

Barbara wheeled herself into the kitchen, noticing that no one else was around. She assumed by the loud snoring that Dinah was asleep when she passed the girls bedroom. Helena must have ran out of here and Alfred _Maybe he went back to the manor. I wonder just what is edible around here?_ Barbara found the peanut butter and spoon still in the jar sitting on the counter._ I guess Helena didnt want another confrontation so she ran outta here. I wish she would just talk to me. I have to do something about helping her get her job back._ Barbara wheeled herself over to the phone and dialed a number from memory She waited for an answer from the person on the other line. Hello. Is Leonard there? Barbara Gordon. Hi, Leonard

Helena was about to knock at Reeses apartment door when it opened. Reese almost knocked into her. Helena hey wasnt expecting you. Reese pulled her into a kiss.

Now thats a hello. Helena said as they broke the kiss and she walked into the apartment.

So what can I do for you today, lovely lady? Reese asked. Coffee?

Sure. Helena answered. I was wondering if you know anything about the robbery two days ago at that antiquities store?

Reese started the coffee pot. Yeah the strangest thing, the only thing that was taken was a pocket watch claimed to have been once owned by H. G. Wells.

Is that the writer? Science Fiction kinda stuff. Time travel and all that? Helena queried.

I believe thats the guy. There were so many more valuable things there. Why did they just take the watch? Reese questioned.

Good question. I guess only time will tell. Helena smiled at her joke.

Reese looked at her. Cute, very cute. Youre not supposed to laugh at your own jokes. Reese kissed her again and handed her coffee. So how are things with Reese knew all to well what had been going on for the past six months.

Not good. Barbara and I had a few pretty good fights in the last couple of days. ItsI wish I could go back in time and fix what happened to Wade. Helena answered.

But unfortunately, we have to deal with what cards we are given in life, Helena. You and Barbara have to move beyond this. There is no going back. You have to deal with whats now. Ill be here to help you through. Reese stated.

Thanks, and I really hope we can do this. Helena wondered.

I know you can. Reese took a last gulp from his coffee. Im sorry but if I dont go now, I know you are gonna make me late for work.

Helena smiled. Yeah, yeah keep it up and you will be. Helena pulled him into a breathless kiss.

Much, much later, Detective Reese was really late for work and Helena was walking into The Dark Horse with a smile on her face. She was about to go up to her apartment when she saw Leonard. Hey Kyle! Leonard was with a few of the other bartenders laughing.

What Leonard? Helena glared at him.

Well Miss Independent, seems you need your wittle guardian to help you get your job back. Thought you had a set of brass ones, Kyle? I guess you dont. Leonard laughed and so did the other bartenders.

Helenas look turned angry. What did you say?!

I said, your guardian, Barbara Gordon, called and begged me to give your job back. I took pity on you, Kyle, no one else would ever hire you. Leonard said.

Without warning Helena hauled off and punched Leonard right in the nose. He fell backward. The other bartenders approached Helena and backed off when they saw her murderous look. I will not take that shit from you or anyone!

Leonard was handed a bar towel to staunch the rather large nosebleed. I think you bwoke my nowse! Youre fired again, Kywle! You also have twirty days to clewr out your apartment upstwars! Leonard stated in a nasaly tone.

Fine, you got it! Ill show you Leonard! I will open up a place of my own and put you out of business! Helena stalked off up to her apartment and slammed the door.

__

I cant believe she did that!! Barbara, how could you?! Helena sat on her bed and felt sick. Her anger had gotten the better of heragain. _So much for being the better person, Hel. Really stupid. I now need to find a job AND an apartment. _Helena thought for a second. _It would be so easy to take that mans money and use it to open a bar. But it would be his, not mine. I want nothing to do with him. I need to find another way._ Helena took a shower and got changed. She laid down in her bed to try to get some sleep

Later in the early afternoon at the Clocktower, Dinah had awoke to the sounds of Barbara almost blowing up the kitchen, again. Okay, Barbara, you cooking is bad enough. But you hung over and cooking could be considered a criminal offense!

Its not that bad, really. Barbara tried to protest. I insist you have some.

Dinah looked down at the plate of what was supposed to be at this point, she couldnt identify it. Oh no, I am so not gonna be the first one to go to the hospital for food poisoning. You first, I insist.

Barbara looked down at the plate, Food poisoning, ah okay, good point, Dinah. Wanna order out lunch? I dont know where Alfred is at the moment.

Dinah did, but didnt say anything. Okay, what do you want? Pizza maybe? Dinah smiled at the thought of seeing her favorite pizza delivery boy again.

Why did I know you were going to say that? Sure Dinah, just nothing gross please. Barbara wheeled over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of Gatorade and grabbed some more aspirin from the cabinet. Barbara was pretty pleased with herself for getting Helena her job back.

Ordered, should be here in twenty. Dinah said. So, how are you feeling? Dinah wanted to avoid the drug subject after what happened with Helena this morning. _I guess Ill have to wait for her blood to finish running to give her hard proof. Last I checked it could be another day, damn._

Better, Im sorry about everything. I never wanted you to see me likeI am more mature than that. Barbara was a bit disgusted with herself for getting drunk. _What Helena said keeps entering my mind, drugged. I need to take a look at what tests Dinah has run. I cant believe I let myself be that stupid. Ugh I wish I could remember just a little of what happened last night._

Dinah saw the indecision on Barbaras face._ She really doesnt know what happened last night. I am so not gonna tell her either. From her reaction to Helena earlier, I doubt she would even believe me._ Barbara, no worries. I just want you to be that understanding the first time I come home drunk. Dinah smiled. Oh, by the way, I ordered an anchovy and pineapple pizza for us.

Barbara stared at Dinah, and began to take on a greenish tinge. She wheeled herself to the bathroom as fast as she could. Dinah fell on the floor laughing. Barbara wheeled herself out about ten minutes later looking slightly pale She noticed Dinah on the floor in hysterics. You think its funny?! Wait, just wait til your first time. I am gonna be such a bitch! Barbara smiled evilly.

Later that afternoon, Alfred came back from delivering the check to Gibson. He noticed the pizza box and Barbara at the Delphi Monitor and heard Dinah in the training room. Good afternoon Miss Barbara. Feeling better I presume?

Barbara looked up from her monitor and glared at him. Better, is that what you call it? She took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. I wouldnt exactly call it better. So, where have you been all day? At the manor?

Alfred walked up to the Delphi area. I was doing Wayne Foundation business. Alfred didnt want to say anything about the extensive damage he saw at the bar or the check he handed Gibson who was protesting all the way.

Barbara looked at Alfred stunned. Foundation business? That came up all of a sudden.

Yes, an emergency thing Master Bruce wanted done. Alfred lied.

Barbara seemed placated with that answer, and went back to her monitor. Without looking at Alfred she said, I have been acting like a jackass, havent I? Im surprised Helena still wants to talk to me

Nice of you to finally realize that, Miss Barbara. Alfred said as Barbara wheeled around and looked at him.

I wanted you to agree but, right to the point as usual. Barbara stated.

Sorry, Miss Barbara, You and Miss Helena have been walking on eggshells ever since what happened. Anger seems to be whats driving the both of you. Not at each other, but at yourselves. You both blame yourself for what happened. Alfred stated and began to walk toward the kitchen.

Barbara wheeled after him. You are right as always, Alfred. I will try toBarbara stopped as Alfred noticed the lunch disaster. UmI can explain.

Yeah, that was Firestorms over there attempt to make lunch. The fire department didnt have to get called, this time. Dinah chimed in as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Barbara glared evilly at Dinah. I know, I know banned from the oven, again!

Helena, meanwhile, had quietly climbed up to the balcony to watch the sunset. She had used her secret way of getting to the balcony unnoticed, like she had so many times before. She sat quietly for some time contemplating what she was going to do. _The future, gee thats something I havent had to ponder in awhile. For the first time in a long time, I have nothing to do except sweeps and I have Barbara to thank for that. Now Helena, you promised not to yell and scream. I could go back to school or I could get another job. I love tending bar and would love to open up my own place. Maybe someday, right now though, I need to get another job and ugh, another apartment. I am sure not staying here!_

Helena heard a noise and was about to bolt when Dinah walked out onto the balcony. Dinah was startled to see Helena out there, knowing Helena hadnt yet made an appearance inside. WhatHow?

Helena smiled, Its my secret. Iumcome out here a lot to think and watch the sunset. Its a quiet place for me to think.

They watched the sunset in silence for a while. Dinah broke the silence. So, did you get your job back?

Helena cringed,_ what do I say? _Umno, not yet. Leonard was umoff today. Helena had decided not to bring up the fact about Barbara helping.

Dinah eyed her suspiciously, Okayso, we going on sweeps early then?

Sure, if you want. Let me go make a proper entrance. Helena dove off the balcony to Dinahs surprise

Dinah watched in amazement at what Helena did. Man, every time I think I know all her tricks

Helena rode up the elevator a few minutes later. She was quiet when she entered. Alfred saw her and greeted her. Good evening, Miss Helena.

Alfred how goes it? Helena asked.

The check was delivered as promised, although Master Gibson did protest. Alfred responded.

Helena smiled. Gibson probably had a small anxiety attack when he saw that.

Ah, how would Miss Dinah put it, he had kittens? Alfred said.

Helena chuckled at what Alfred said. That pretty much sums it up, Alfred. So, how is Barbara doing? Helena looked around but had yet to see her mentor.

Somewhat better. She has been at the Delphi most of this afternoon studying that robbery from the other night. I think she went to freshen up last I knew.

Dinah walked in from the balcony. You ready to go? Dinah put her earrings and necklace in place.

Ready. Alfred, could you tell Barbara? Helena asked, as she made her way toward the elevator._ Well, at least maybe I can avoid a confrontation, tonight._

Alfred reluctantly agreed. I will, Miss Helena. Avoiding her, will not resolve anything, though.

I know, but not tonight, okay? Helena and Dinah entered the elevator and watched Alfred shake his head as the door closed.

Rey was in an SUV down the street from the Abercrombie Museum. His henchmen were beginning the plan to enter the museum through the side entrance. The alarms had been disabled and the cameras blacked out. I wonder if my two fowl feathered friends will show up to try to ruin my good time? Rey was out of range of his listening device, so he relied on some good Intel. Im sure if Oracle is as good as my Arkham informant said she was, they will be...

Back at the Clocktower, Barbara was in full Oracle mode. Huntress, Dinah, do you copy?

Were here. Whats up? Huntress asked.

Looks like there is something going on down at the Abercrombie Museum. The alarms are all deactivated and the security cameras have been spray painted black. Though, one of the idiots didnt finish the job on one of them. I can see a little of whats going on.

Were on it. Huntress out. Huntress and Dinah went into action. Huntress to the rooftops and Dinah to the Hummer. It was a race to see who could get there first.

Rey was watching through binoculars. He saw Huntress swoop down from an adjacent rooftop and Dinah come around a corner a minute or two later. Right on time. He radioed his men inside the museum. Heads up, the ladies from the other night are here to play.

Were here, Oracle and going in. Dinah said as they approached the side entrance and saw it ajar slightly. The side entrance is ajar, Oracle.

Enter with caution, you two. Please, be careful. Oracle stated, as she tried to see through the one half-blacked security camera she hacked into.

Copy that. Huntress said, as they carefully walked into the museum.

They walked into the main foyer of the museum and had yet to find anyone there. This is a little strange, where are the scumbags? Huntress whispered.

Huntress, I dont like this. Oracle stated through the comm system.

You think I do? Huntress answered through the comm. Dinah noticed that Huntress eyes had changed.

Well ladies, nice night for some good girl-on-girl action, huh boys. Several men appeared leering at Dinah and Huntress.

In your dreams, slime ball. How about a little girl-on-guy ass kicking? Huntress said as she charged the leader. She slammed her fist into his jaw and he fell backward.

Dinah waved her hand and a bluish hue emitted from it sending two guys flying. Huntress had taken on another one. She noticed the word Tick on his shirt and on the other guy that she just felled had Tock on his. Did anyone tell you that henchmen with names on their shirts went out in the sixties? Helena spun around for a roundhouse kick but was caught and thrown back.

Huntress was pissed she back flipped up and continued fighting Tick. Left hooks and right jabs were flying. Oh will you just go down, already? She swung her leg up and connected with his jaw.

A man with a bowler and a mask came into the room. Ladies please, enough already. His voice was altered. This has been fun for my boys, but I have what we came for. He held up a shining large quartz crystal. Boys, lets go!

The men stumbled out of the building leaving the man with Dinah and Huntress. They charged at him. He threw something at them. Another time, another place. When, only time will tell. Helena caught the item; it went off releasing a sonic distortion that went straight to their ears and the comm system. The man left the museum smiling.

Huntress and Dinah fell to the ground in pain holding their ears. Oracle, on the other end, just about fell out of her wheelchair as the sound reverberated through the Clocktower. Son of a freakin bitches!!! Oracle yelled. Huntress, Dinah! Can either of you disable that?!

Ohbetthisisdoingwondersforthehangover! Huntress said as she tried to get close to the distorter. She was almost to the point of throwing up and kept stumbling over.

Dinah tried to concentrate enough to smash the thing against the wall. She was having no luck but she did manage to move it close enough to Huntress.

Huntress grabbed the distorter and stumbled toward a pillar. She smashed the item against it. Took three tries before it finally broke. Huntress slumped to the ground. Dinah breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Oracle put her head on the computer desk and sighed. Her headache had now come back full force. Are you two okay? She said quietly.

Im okay. I think Huntress is too. Dinah stated.

Good. Come back to the Clocktower. Lets call it a night. Oracle rubbed her temples.

Alright. Dinah out. Dinah said as she stood up.

Huntress was pissed; this was twice in a week that the thieves had gotten away. She kicked the pillar in disgust. Damn asshole scumbags. Ugh, men!

Dinah shook her head in an attempt to clear the cobwebs. Tell me how you really feel. Dinah reached down to pick up the pieces of the distorter. Present, for Oracle. Maybe she can figure out who is doing this.

They started walking out toward where Dinah parked the Hummer. Uh, listen kid, Im not gonna go back to the Clocktower. Just tell Oracle about the piece of glass and the guy. I am gonna go crash. Huntress started to walk toward a wall to climb.

Huntress Dinah started to say.

Please, just trust me, not tonight. Huntress stated as she climbed up the wall and into the night sky.

Dinah looked up to the night sky to see Huntress disappear. She shook her head and started to walk toward the Hummer._ How are they supposed work through everything if one or the other runs away all the time? These two are worse than having two little bratty kids running around. _She got in the Hummer and started back toward the Clocktower.

Huntress watched from the rooftop above to make sure Dinah got in the Hummer safely. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, landing safely on top of The Dark Horse. She went in through the roof entrance. She didnt want a repeat of earlier. She got in the door and took off her earrings and necklace for the night. Helena took a shower and sat on her favorite chair. She towel dried her hair and picked up one of her mothers journals. Helena looked at the journal for a while then began to read

**_Batgirl is out to make a name for herself. I cant believe she actually had the audacity to try to thwart my latest theft. What a fight though, that girl can kick, as I look down to a newly minted bat boot mark on my side. I think she will even surpass Batman one day. Batgirl has an amazing gift. I hope she puts it to good use. I am sure she is going to appreciate the lovely set of claw marks and black eye I gave her. I got away, this timeI may not be so lucky the next_**

Well, mom, looks like the Cat and the Bat dont always get along do they? Helena put the journal down and picked up a stack of them to put away. One fell out of her hand and opened to a passage. Helena looked down to read it

**_Barbara has made some interesting choices in her life. When I found out she was Batgirl, I couldnt believe it. Barbara is so different than Batgirl, but then again when we put on THE mask we all become someone different. I would have never guessed in a million years though. Barbara is going to college now. She is amazing with computers. I think she could be a real wiz with those things. I, on the other hand, cant stand em. I think Barbara will be a great influence on Helena through the years. Helena already follows her around like a worshiping puppy dog whenever Barbara is over. Barbara is trying to teach her some computer skills, but I think, Helena seems to be more of a little ass kicker than a lets sit and play with the computer type of kid. Barbara is trying, hard. She has more patience with Helena than I sometimes do. Barbara can be impulsive sometimes but I also think she will make an excellent mother and maybe mentor to some future generation of Bats_**

Helena stared at the journal in amazement. She had reread the passage twice. _Its almost scary how much my mother knew about me and about Barbara. _Helena looked around as if to almost see a ghost. _Believe it or not, mom, I can still feel you. _Helena smiled a wistful smile and grabbed the journal and placed them back on a shelf. _Barbara, well I guess mom was right, youre still trying to teach me and I am still more interested in kicking ass._ Helena looked out the window to watch the thunderstorm that was now brewing outside.

Dinah walked out of the elevator to find Barbara still sitting at the Delphi holding her head, willing her headache to go away. I dont think psychic friends has a cure for a headache. How about some more aspirin?

Aspirin would be good. Did you find anything interesting? Barbara asked.

Dinah walked into the bathroom and got some aspirin. Actually, the bad guy is a creepy jerk. He stole some crystal thing from the museum and funny thing Dinah handed the aspirin over to Barbara along with the pieces of the distorter.

Whats funny, Dinah? Barbara asked as she took the aspirin and swallowed some iced tea she had.

He seems to like time a lot. Two of the henchmen had Tick and Tock on their shirts and he used phrases like Another Time, Another Place, Only Time will tell. Either hes giving riddles or

Barbara spit out her iced tea and cursed. Shit, Barbara, you idiot! He also had H. G. Wells pocket watch stolen the other night. There is only one villain who is obsessed with time so much, Tempest Fugate, AKA The Clock King! Barbaras hands flew over her keyboard. She had her search engines running and now, all she could do now was wait.

Cool, did you fight him? Dinah asked excited to see Barbara with a small spark in her eyes.

It was a long time ago, yes. Barbaras thoughts turned inward for a second remembering. Nightwing and I were the ones to most recently put him away, I think. That was years ago. I dont actually know what happened to him. The computer finished its search. Barbara touched a few keys, Damn, I was afraid of this.

What? Dinah asked.

Tempest Fugate died four months ago at Arkham Asylum. Barbara was troubled. _If not him thenwho?_

She typed in a few more things in the search engine. This one is gonna take some time.

If hes dead who else could be doing this? Dinah queried.

Well, Im looking into if he had any siblings or children. Also, who visited him at Arkham if anyone. Barbara explained. I hope we have a report by tomorrow night at the earliest.

Well, lets see, you wanna watch a movie or something? Its early and Im not tired, yet? Dinah asked hoping to lure Barbara away from the Delphi and relax.

No thanks, Dinah Barbara looked up at Dinah and saw some serious puppy dog eyes. Okay, sure Id love to. What do you want to watch?

Dinah walked over to the entertainment system, Lets see, we have TOWARD HEALING, RISING FROM THE ASHES, A RETURN TO HELL, QUAKE, QUARANTINE, MISUNDERSTOOD, and HIGH VOLTAGE. Dinah read off the titles and looked toward Barbara.

Okay, chick flick, action, horror, disaster, creepy disease, chick flick, and a revenge story I want to sleep tonight, no crying and no skin crawling. Either, RISING FROM THE ASHES OR HIGH VOLTAGE, ok? Ill go make the popcorn. Barbara wheeled off to the kitchen.

Dinah picked the movie and put it into the DVD player. She sat on the couch and left space for Barbara who came in a few minutes later with surprisingly not burnt popcorn. Dinah looked at the bowl and then to Barbara.

Dont look at me like that. I can at least use a microwave. Barbara smiled a genuine smile; the first in a while. She got out of her wheelchair and settled on the couch next to Dinah.

Dinah pulled the comforter off the back of the couch and covered herself and Barbara with it as they settled in to watch the movie.

Helena watched the storm outside. The sound that rain made as it hit the pavement outside always seemed to calm her when a storm was brewing inside of herself. Helena was doing a lot of reflecting tonight_ Six months ago my life was pretty good. New boyfriend, no more secret identity to hide behind. Thenin one quick second, its gonelife is a whole lot more complicated now. _ Helena put her hand out the window to catch some of the raindrops.

__

Seeing Barbara be so close to actually killing someone. Calm, cool, levelheaded Barbara almost losing something I swore she would never even be close to giving up. Then having her collapse in my arms. Holding her after that. Seeing how vulnerable she was. It hurt more than words could describe, and I did that to her. Me, her so called adopted daughter with a few words, did more damage than a blow would have done.

Helena pulled her hand in and walked over to her bed. She sat awhile before laying down and turning out the light.

Later the next day, Dinah was down at the Med Lab working on her hacking skills, meanwhile; Barbara was at the Delphi, still trying to search out the information she wanted. Seems that Arkham has put up a few more firewalls since my last visit. She touched a few more keys and started the search again. There, that should do it. A little slower way around it but

Dinah stared at the Med Lab computer in frustration, In this day and age, why does it take so long to run an analysis? She punched a few more keys. Ooh, Hacking 101 is so cool. Im glad Barbara doesnt have any big firewalls to get through down here. Barbaras toxicology screening from her blood was according, to the computer, still a few hours away from being completed. She hit the side of the computer for good measure and walked back to the elevator.

Dinah walked out of the elevator and up to the training room. She began working with her telekinesis training. About an hour later, she heard Helena enter the Clocktower main floor. Dinah heard muffled voices as Barbara and Helena were talking. She continued with her training, picking up some gloves, and started hitting the punching bag.

The voices were becoming louder, so Dinah stopped and walked over to the railing to see what was going on. What the hell do you mean you got fired, again? Barbara said in a raised voice.

You heard me, I got fired, no thanks to you and your meddling. I didnt need you calling up Leonard just to have him throw it in my face that I need help to keep my job! Helena yelled back. Thanks a lot for your help! Helena looked up and saw Dinah leaning against the railing shaking her head.

You know what, Helena? You are so immature when it comes to responsibility. I called Leonard to help you, not to purposely go out and humiliate you. If you cant control your temper, then whos fault is that?

Helenas eyes turned cat-like in anger, _MY_ temper? Youre blaming me for not controlling _MY_ temper?! Thanks to you I have to find a job and an apartment now! I dont believe this. Why wont you ever listen? Just like the other night when we both said that you had been drugged. Helena walked toward the elevator. Im not sticking around tonight. Ill be around if you need me.

Helena got out on the ground floor and almost ran over Alfred. Miss Helena, scare an old man half to death

Sorry, Alfred. Helena said as she looked at him. Her eyes projected the fight that just went on.

Alfred looked at her. You and Miss Barbara, again?

Yeah. Seems she thought she was doing me a favor calling my ex-boss up and arranging to get my job back. What she didnt realize is that Leonard is a jerk and threw it in my face. I lost it, again, and broke Leonards nose. Now I have to find a new job and a new apartment as well. Helena explained.

Oh my, Miss Helena. Thats terrible. Where will you stay? Alfred asked.

Well, not here and certainly not the manor. Helena said.

But, Miss Helena, its all your. Alfred tried to say but was stopped by a wave of Helenas hand.

No, Alfred, I will not take his money or stay at that mausoleum of a house. Helena stated as she leaned up against the wall. What I would love to do is open up my own bar. Maybe someday Helena shared.

Thats always a possibility, Miss Helena. All you have to do is Alfred started to say.

Again, not on his dime. Helena protested. I can always dream, Alfred. Im going out on sweeps. Goodnight, and thanks for the ear. She reached over and pecked his cheek.

Alfred watched as Helena walked out an idea forming in his head. Well, Miss Helena, if you wont embrace Master Bruces life and money. Maybe, just maybe, you will accept help from your godmother then. Alfred punched the code and got into the elevator.

Dinah had stormed down from the training room and down the spiral staircase. Have you lost your damn mind?!

Excuse me?! Barbara turned around in anger.

How could you turn the tables on Helena like that? Thats a bunch of bullcrap and you know it! Dinah glared at Barbara.

Dont you talk to me like that. Youre grounded missy. No sweeps and no going out for two weeks at least. Dinah, you dont have to like the way I handle things but you will respect me. Barbara scolded.

Respect? How am I supposed to respect someone who is so blind to see whats really going on?! Dinah shouted back.

Thats it! Go to your room, now! Barbaras eyes were on fire as she yelled.

Whatever! Dinah stormed off in the direction of her room and slammed her door.

Alfred got out of the opened elevator to hear the door slam shut. Oh my! He walked up toward where Barbara was.

Barbara had her head in her hands crying. She looked up to see Alfred. Im so confused, Alfred. Im lost and I dont know what to do. Barbara rubbed her temples and looked Alfred in the eyes. I dont know if I can do this anymore, Alfred.

Chin up, Miss Barbara. I think you want the easy answer. There is none in life, Miss Barbara. Life has challenges, ups and downs, death and life. Alfred put a hand on her shoulder. If life was easy we would all be living in Wayne Manor drinking champagne and eating caviar. I dont envision you as the bon bon type, Miss Barbara. Alfred said.

Bon bons? Barbara tried to smile.

No, you are not that type of woman, Miss Barbara. Life has dealt you some unexpected turns. You have handled them before and you will again. Things always have a way of working out, you will see.

Always the optimist, Alfred? Barbara asked as she put her hand over his.

Always, Miss Barbara. Im going back to the manorif you need anything please call. Alfred gave her shoulder a final squeeze and walked to the elevator, but as he was about to close the elevator door, Dinah snuck in.

In some trouble, I take it? Alfred asked.

You dont want to know. I am gonna go to the Med Lab to see if the blood samples have finally finished running. I want to show Barbara and maybe then she will listen to reason. Dinah said as she pushed the button.

I hope so, Miss Dinah. If you need me Alfred said.

The manor, I heardeverything, unfortunately. I know she is just as troubled as Helena is about the last six months. Maybe we can all take a vacation after we catch the latest bad guy. I think we all need some time to heal. Dinah confessed.

Good point, Miss Dinah. Alfred said as the door to the elevator opened. Good night.

Night. Dinah said as she got out of the elevator and walked into the Med Lab.

Barbara stared at the Delphi for a while not really looking at it._ I wish I had Alfreds constant optimism. Dinah says Im blind and Helena says I dont listen. Maybe I should just become a mute while Im at it then I am so afraid my life is spinning out of my control Damn it all to hell! I keep trying to replay what happened the other night and all Im drawing is blanks. The blood work Dinah ran came up with nothing I dont know what to believe anymore_

A short while later at Wayne Manor, Alfred picked up a phone to make an important phone call. Good evening, Miss

The woman with a slight European accent on the other end of the line said, Good evening, Alfred. Always nice to hear your voice. What can I do for you?

Well, its about time for Miss Barbaras annual neurological physical. So, therefore, I know you will be in town in a few weeks, I was wondering if I personally could ask a favor? Alfred asked.

You, Alfred, you know I would do almost anything for you. Ask away. The woman said.

It involves your goddaughter, Miss Helena Alfred proceeded to explain the entire past six months to the woman.

The woman was quiet for a minute after Alfred finished. Im sorry, Alfred, that Ive been out of touch. I had no idea all that went on The woman was silent for a minute. Alfred, I have an idea, one I think she may accept. I will have the legal papers drawn up. Give me a little time

Thank you, Miss Alfred stated. I look forward to you coming.

I so miss your cooking, Alfred. Take care, and I will be in touch soon. Goodnight. The woman said and hung up the phone. The woman walked out onto a balcony hearing the ocean crash against her castles walls. The moon was shining full on the blackness of the ocean. She ran a hand through her long raven hair, Well, my love I think its time to put your memory to rest

Rey was putting the final touches on his masterpiece. I guess its time to get this plan geared up. He checked the pocket watch. Okay boys, lets get this underway. One of the henchmen reached up and smashed the alarm box. The alarm whirred loudly to life. Revenge time, Batman.

Barbara was just staring at the Delphi, when the system alarm went off. Huh? Barbara typed a few keys. She saw the location and her mind flashed back to two nights ago **In two days, there will be a theft in a warehouse. You will send your little protégé Huntress only. Keep the little blonde with you. When Huntress tries to contact you for help, you will turn off your comm system** Barbaras eyes glassed over and she became almost robot-like. She put the call into Huntress. Huntress, this is Oracle, do you copy?

Huntress, meanwhile, was perched on a rooftop people watching at the MUZBNUTS club. Man, and they call metahumans, freaks She heard Oracles voice and cringed. Im here, Oracle.

I need you to go down to a warehouse down by the docks there appears to be a theft occurring. Oracle said evenly through the comm.

By myself? Wheres Dinah? Huntress asked.

Grounded. Oracle responded.

Okay, then Ill be there in a few minutes. Huntress was puzzled, but Oracles answer sounded final.

Huntress went from rooftop to rooftop til she got to the docks. Oracle, whats the number of the warehouse?

Twelve. Oracle replied coolly.

Im almost there. Huntress responded. She got to the warehouse and scaled the building to the roof.

Dinah was down in the Med Lab when the computer finally began to spit out the report shed been waiting for. This is so cool, Hacking 102 here I come!

Huntress crept over to the skylight. Im on the roof. Im gonna take a look. Helena wiped at one of the panes of glass to peer inside. What she saw surprised her; there was a strange looking machine with a bunch of creepy looking guys working around it. Huntress looked a little to the left and saw one of the guys from last night. Oracle, its one of the guys from last night. I think Im going to need some

Huntress heard a sound that usually Oracle was the only one to hear, the sound of the comm system being shut off. Oh, son of a bitch! Oracle, you pick now to pull one of my childish stunts?! Shit!

Oracle was at the Delphi and she had turned off the whole comm system. She stared at the Delphi screen blankly.

Such foul language, my dear. Rey said as he approached.

Huntress turned around quickly to see Rey and a few of his henchmen standing there. Theres plenty more where that came from.

Dont blame your mentor, Huntress. This was a carefully orchestrated trap. She was just an unwitting participant in a game called revenge. Rey explained.

Huntress eyes changed. Revenge? On who, me? I dont think so. I dont know who the hell you even are!

Me, you will find out all in goodtime. Rey looked at his henchman. Okay, boys get her!

Back at the Clocktower in the Med Lab, Dinah pulled the report off the computer. Oh my God! I cant believe this. Dinah stared at the report in disbelief. She touched her necklace to use her comm to call Helena. Huntress, this is Dinah, do you copy? Dinah heard nothing. What did she turn off her comm system, again?! Just perfect, Helena! At least Barbara will believe us, now. Dinah raced off to see

Barbara.

Barbara, meanwhile, was still just staring at the Delphi in a trancelike state, glass-eyed and completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

At the rooftop, Huntress went into full defense mode. She kicked and punched furiously as she tried to stay ahead of the many men who were in front of her. She picked up one of the men and threw him into three others. She roundhouse kicked another. The next unfortunate one got a broken nose and a kick to the groin.

Huntress was slowly being surrounded. She was cornered by about twelve men the and only thing behind her was the skylight

Back at the Clocktower, Dinah ran out of the elevator and to the Delphi, where she saw Barbara just sitting there. BarbaraBarbara? Dinah shook Barbara to no avail. What the?

Dinah took a leap of faith. I know you hate when I do this, but I have no choice. Dinah grabbed Barbaras arm. The world in front of Dinah turned black and white. She dragged Barbara with her to a couple of nights ago

Barbara looked around; she was standing, actually standing, in Gibsons. She looked toward the back of the bar and saw herself talking to a man. Uh oh

This is the other night being replayed courtesy of your mind. Dinah said walking up next to Barbara.

Barbara saw the man walk back up to the bar and put something in her drink. Barbara was amazed. How did I not remember this? They walked closer to the table in the back.

They overheard the entire conversation that Barbara had with the now named Rey Relojes Fugate. Oh my God! Just when Barbara couldnt possibly think it would get any worse, she watched herself start to become violent. Helena and Dinah came in. Barbara watched what transpired like a bad movie. It cant be happening. Barbaras eyes widened at what she said to Helena and Helenas reaction. Dinah, can we go back now? Ive seen more than enough.

Dinah came back and released Barbaras hand. Barbara seemed to wake up as if in a dream. Dinah?

Yeah? Dinah asked.

Im, so sorry. I said some terrible things while I was drugged, didnt I? Do you know what it was? Barbara asked.

It wasnt your fault it was the drugs. Dinah pulled over the papers that she put on the desk. Its a hybrid of Ecstasy. Nasty stuff. Hallucinations, memory loss, rapid mood swings. Those are just a few of the reactions. Dinah shook her head. The guy that was there, Rey Relojes Fugate. That was the name he said right?

I guess so Barbara started.

Lets see Its sounds SpanishIm taking that class now. If I translate this correctly it means King of Clocks. Dinah provided.

What?! King of Clocks Fugate! Barbaras hands flew over the Delphi and pulled up the report from Arkham that was finished. She shook her head in disgust, Its his son! Tempest Fugates son! How could I have been so stupid?!

Its alright Barbara. How about we figure a way to help Hel Dinah stated.

Helena! Oh shit, I turned off the comms! Barbara quickly reached over to turn the comms back on. Huntress! Do you copy?! The only thing that was heard was Helena screaming and glass breaking.

Meanwhile, back at the rooftop, Rey announced his grand scheme to Huntress. Well Huntress, seems we have you in a bit of a stalemate at the moment. How about me telling you why

Cut the bullshit, jerk. Huntress yelled.

Temper, temper, my dear. My name is Rey Relojes Fugate. I am the son of Tempest Fugate better known to the Bat-idiots as The Clock King

Huntress vaguely remembered the name from some of Barbaras files. And thats supposed to impress mehow?

Gotta love the sarcastic attitude, from your mother maybe? I am going to take you on a little ride, Huntress. If Oracle has been keeping track of the items stolen, H. G. Wells is the theme. The strange machine you see down there is my Time Machine that Ive painstakingly recreated from Wells journals. The last piece I needed was that quartz crystal from last night. Rey explained.

So, what are you gonna do go back in time for a better hairdo or something. Huntress was getting nervous.

Rey ran his hands through his hair in mild annoyance. Not exactly. I watched my father slowly die in Arkham Asylum four months ago. Now, since Batman was the chief culprit in putting him there without a chance of getting out, you and I are going to take a trip back in time. Since Batman is currently off the radar, we are gonna go back a few years. I am going to make you suffer in front of your father, then kill you slowly and enjoy watching him plead for your life.

You arent gonna find him in the past or now because Im not going! Not on your life! I would rather die here than let that happen! Huntress charged at the men. She fought three of them off. One rather large henchman managed to grab her and lift her up off the ground. He charged toward the skylight and threw her. Oh Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttt Helena screamed as she went through the glass of the skylight and felt herself falling

Rey ran over to the edge of the skylight and looked down. You idiot! I wanted her alive, not in twenty pieces! Rey turned away then suddenly, viciously kicked the henchman so that he fell into the skylight as well. I hate when people disobey my orders! The other henchmen looked on in amazement.

Huntress had fallen about thirty feet into some wooden crates. She was unconscious and had several injuries. The worst being a rather large piece of glass sticking out of her thigh. The henchmen was not as lucky, he missed the crates and fell to his death on the concrete floor.

Dinahs heart sank as she put her hand in front of her mouth to keep from crying out. Barbara and Dinah both heard the scream, the glass breaking, and what sounded like wood snapping, then nothing. Isshe?

I...dont Barbaras hands flew across the keys. Im still registering a pulse. She said with a sigh of relief. She hacked into the security system of the warehouse. The camera showed an interesting picture.

Dinah looked closer. What is that thing? She pointed to the machine that they could see.

Barbara zoomed in on the machine and studied it. If I remember my literature correctly, that sure looks like H. G. Wells time machine. It all makes sense, the pocket watch and I am betting that quartz crystal that was stolen last night must either power the machine of maybe is a filter to buffer something with it.

So this loony toon wants to use a time machine? For what?! Dinah raised her voice.

Good question, if this thing really works, the city is in a whole lot of trouble. Barbara said as she wheeled herself over to another computer. Dinah, could you get my neuralizer and my leather jacket?

Be right back. Dinah rushed to get the items.

Barbara hit a few keys and pulled up some blueprints. Time for Oracles plan B. Its my fault that you got into this, Helena. Ive said and done some horrible things to you in the past few days. Im going to make that up to you by making damn sure I get you out of this! Barbara studied the plans. _Okay, grab some C-4 and put them here and there, theres a sewer tunnel entrance right over here. I can place the charges, maybe grab the crystal if I can, then dive into sewer tunnel. I just have to get him to let Helena go_

Here, Barbara. Dinah handed the items over and walked away for a minute to give Barbara her privacy. Barbara hated them to see her put the neuralizer on. The few moments of pure agony putting it on, made Barbara feel vulnerable.

Barbara was now standing. Done, Dinah thanks. Put a call into Reese that Helenas in trouble and we need some backup.

Dinah grabbed the phone and dialed Reeses work number. Reese.

Reese, its Dinah. Helena is in trouble and we need some backup. Dinah explained.

Im there, where do you need me? Reese asked.

Warehouse twelve on the docks. Dinah said. Thanks Reese. Dinah hung up the phone.

Barbara, meanwhile, had walked over to her worktable. She hid what she was doing from Dinah and unlocked a cabinet. She grabbed a few C-4 charges and carefully placed them in a knapsack. Barbara grabbed a remote detonator and programmed it and threw that in as well. She turned back to the Delphi and picked up some papers, then walked with Dinah to the elevator.

Reese is on his way. Dinah said. Barbara nodded her head in approval.

As they rode the elevator down, Barbara explained a plan. I believe that quartz crystal is the most important piece, so you go in the front and approach the bad guys. I will duck into the rear and sneak up and capture the crystal. Ill work on a way to get Helena free, just follow my lead, ok?

Sure thing, Barbara. Dont worry, we will get her out of this. Dinah said as they left the elevator and walked toward the Hummer.

Back at the warehouse, Rey and the henchmen were looking at the body of the fallen henchman. They looked up to hear a moan come from a pile of crates. Oh good, or should I say bad for you, Huntress. A quick death is too kind for you. Rey motioned to the men to get her down.

Huntress groaned in agony, as the men were none too kind in dragging her off of the crates. They threw her down in front of Rey and she cried out. Whats the matter, Huntress? Pain? Rey kicked her in the right thigh near where the piece of glass was lodged. You are going to become intimate with pain, my dear.

Huntress tried to focus on Rey. Ill. Nevergivesatis..factionasshole! She grunted in pain at the kick she got in response. She was becoming nauseous from all the pain.

Huntress, hang on! Dinah and I are coming! Oracle said through the comms.

Huntress, will you ever learn? Never antagonize the enemy. Especially when he is winning! Rey said as he motioned the henchmen to join in with a few kicks and punches. Huntress tried to curl up in a ball to protect herself. After a few minutes of this and Huntress teetering on unconsciousness, Rey instructed the men to drag her to her feet and bring her to his Time Machine.

Rey pulled Huntress head up by her hair. Look at this masterpiece! You and I are going to say hello to Daddy real soon! Helena tried to struggle, as Rey pointed to the two seats on the machine Strap her in the right one, boys. The men did as they were told not being too kind at all. Rey walked over to a keyboard and punched a few keys. He then threw some switches and levers and the machine was starting to roar to life. He walked over to the other chair and sat down.

The Hummer was racing down the streets as Barbara was driving like a woman possessed to get to the warehouse. Huntress comm was still on and they heard everything. Barbara! Dinah yelled as the Hummer swerved to miss another car.

Alright, I know! Barbara shouted back as she sped the Hummer up and squealed the tires as it turned into the dockyards. The Hummer pulled up about a block from the warehouse and they got out. They approached the building. Dinah, try to put up as much of a distraction as you can. Give me some time to get the crystal. _And to place these charges._

Ill do my best! Dinah stormed in through the front. Barbara crept around the back.

Dinah slinked around a few crates to get a look at what was going on._ Helena where are you? _Dinah peered around a crate and saw Rey and a nearly unconscious Huntress in the Time Machine. Oh great, lets see how I can play this Dinah jumped up on a crate and started yelling. Hey, hey! Junior Clock Geek, over here!

Rey looked over and saw Dinah. He was mildly annoyed. Get her! I dont have time for interruptions! He placed the crystal in a slot made for it.

The henchmen started after Dinah. She raised her hands and a bluish hue came from them. The men went flying backward. You gotta do better then that! Dinah looked right at Rey. Wanna dance?

How about the minute waltz? Rey answered as he got out of his seat and approached Dinah.

Barbara went in through the back entrance; she set the time and placed the charges in the selected places. Huntress, I dont know if you can hear me, but we are in the warehouse and Barbara heard a large crash. Oh, Dinah what are you doing?

Rey was smart and hid around crates to approach Dinah. She threw them aside. One of the henchmen came up behind her and sent her flying into a few crates. Dinah didnt get up. Rey turned around and headed back to the Time Machine. He noticed the crystal was missing. What the hell?!

Barbara had used Dinahs distraction to take possession of the crystal. She hid behind a large stack of crates to watch and wait.

Rey stalked around to the other side of the Time Machine to Huntress. Alright! Either you come out with the crystal or, He pushed the piece of glass further into Huntress leg and she cried out in pain. I make this a permanent part of her!

Oracle saw what he was doing and heard Huntress cry of pain. She came out of her hiding place, but not before putting the last C-4 pack in place. Alright, you caught me. Just dont hurt her.

You canwalk? Rey was amazed.

, Huntress is an innocent bystander in all this. Just let her go and take me. Oracle pleaded.

Are you kidding?! Do you think I am stupid enough to fall for that? Rey said angrily. Batman killed my father by putting him in Arkham. Since the coward is nowhere to be found now, I am going to take her back with me in time and kill her right in front of him, slowly. He is going to know first hand how it is to watch a loved one die right in front of your eyes!

What if I told you Batman had nothing to do with the last time your father got committed? Oracle stated. Dinah shook off a crate and stood up. Oracle held a hand up to make her hold her position.

Rey stared at her disbelieving. I wouldnt believe you. You would say anything to get me to release her.

I would, but if you want to punish someone, you had better start with me. Oracle said.

Rey stared at her, Why you?

Because, it was Nightwing and Batgirlumme who put him in there the last time. Batman wasnt even in town when it happened.

You?! Rey shouted.

Yes, we captured him after he tried to make a rip in the time-space continuum, so that he could control time itself. Oracle explained.

Ah yes, a memorable one at that. But he always said that Batman was the one to blame for that. Rey stated.

Would you want to admit being outwitted by a teenager and a girl? I think not. We stopped him at the Clocktower as he tried to capture a large amount of lightning for his plan. He got electrocuted and carted off to Arkham for a life sentence. Oracle admitted.

Rey remembered every intricate detail that his father told him of that night. If you were really there that night, what was he wearing? _If Batman had told them the story, I would think he would leave out the small details like that. _Rey had remembered intimately what his father wore that night because they gave him the bag of his possessions when he had died and that was in there.

Oracle was surprised. She thought for a moment. _Thank God for photographic memory. _It was a blackno blue pinstriped suit, matching bowler hat, and a cream silk tie.

Impressive, Batgirl. Well then, I guess little Miss Huntress, is really an innocent. He pushed on the glass a little and she grunted in pain. I will have my revenge and since you are able to walk around, I think you and I will have a little fun. He began to release the bonds that held Huntress. Have your little pesky protégé over there take her outside and be quick about it!

Dinah, take Huntress outside to the Hummer. Wait for me there. I shouldnt be long. Oracle commanded, never taking her eyes off of Rey.

But Dinah started to protest.

Just do it, Dinah! Trust me, please. Oracle pleaded.

Dinah swore under her breath, which Oracle heard on her comm and shook her head. Dinah walked over to Huntress and carefully put an arm around her shoulder. Huntress cried out in pain as she put weight on her injured leg.

Huntress looked around dazedly and noticed Oracle not coming with them as they were making their way out of the warehouse. Barb Huntress tried to pull away from Dinah but was too weak.

Its okay, Helena. Dinah whispered. Barbara said to follow her lead, but she didnt say I couldnt go back in after her. Dinah half-dragged, half-carried Huntress out of the building.

Well, Batgirl, or should I say Oracle? Would you like to know how I know so much about you and the other two? Rey started to explain.

Oracle cocked an eyebrow upward, intrigued. Gee Rey, Im sure you are gonna explain it to me.

Love the sarcasm, by the way. Well, I became real friendly with the person occupying the cell next to my father and they sure had a lot to say about you three. Rey smiled as he explained.

Oracle crossed her hands over her chest and tried to have her best noncommittal look on her face. And which occupant would that be?

Well, seems she had a rather nasty encounter with you three about oh say, six months ago. The great Miss Harley Quinn gave me some valuable information. Reys eyes widened with his smile at Barbaras horrified look.

Well then, seems I owe that bitch a visit. Oracle started to get angry.

She was also kind enough to tell me about yourahex-boyfriend. That clock that came two months afterwas from me. It has the latest state of the art listening device in it. I would spend many a night on the roof across the way, learning all your secrets. Your fights with Miss Kyle were absolutely priceless. Rey smugly admitted.

Oracle shook her head in disgust as her stomach twisted in knots._ How could I have been that stupid and not do a sweep on that thing? Damnit!_ Seems Im at a disadvantage here. I know nothing about you

Well, isnt the revenge seeking son of the Clock King that is going to enjoy dismantling you, enough? Well, then one final thought. Wade that was his name right? I think Miss Quinn should have waited to kill him in front of you, that would have been poetic. Rey smiled a very evil smile.

Oracle snapped, as her anger got the better of her. She pulled out her Escrima sticks and charged Rey with all she had. She tackled Rey and they went sprawling on the floor. Rey got up quickly and tried to kick Oracle. She blocked it with her Escrima sticks. She rolled and got up into a defensive position.

Rey got angry and retaliated he threw a fast right hook that connected and sent Oracle reeling. She wiped the trickle of blood that ran down her chin. He came at her again and she hit quickly with her sticks, a right, then a quick left to Reys midsection. He doubled over in pain and grabbed a crowbar that was nearby. He swung full force catching Oracles cheek and sending her backward tripping over a crate. Rey approached her and held the crowbar above his head to strike.

Oracle dazedly grabbed her cheek feeling the agony and the blood running down her face. She looked up and saw Rey about to strike a fatal blow. Oracle thought quickly and pulled out the remote detonator and checked the time. Then she pulled out the crystal. Okay you want to kill me, fine! At least I can take your machine with me! Oracle smashed the crystal against the closest crate

Rey stopped in mid-swing, You bitch! Rey pulled back and swung down full force. Oracle rolled out of the way and got up a little unsteadily. Ill!

Youll what, kill me? Yeah, yeah, oldest villain rant in the world. Oracle swiped one of her sticks from a nearby crate and threw it at him. She held up the remote detonator. I hope you like the idea of your work coming to an end. She walked back toward the sewer entrance.

Rey, the building is gonna blow! Come with me! Rey shook his head and started back toward his invention. She checked the timer on the detonator. Rey, come on! The henchmen who were left turned tail and ran. Oracle shook her head and started running toward the sewer entrance

No!!!!! Rey threw the crowbar and it knocked over a couple of crates that landed on Oracle. If I die then, _YOU_ get to come with me! The first explosion started in the back of the warehouse.

Dinah had dragged Huntress out to the Hummer They had heard everything that was going on inside. Reese ran up a few seconds later. Huntress! Dinah! Wheres? Reese shouted.

Shes still inside Im going after her! Dinah got up.

Im goingtoo. Huntress tried to get up as well but fell backward in agony.

No! Stay here! Reese look after her Ill Dinah never got a chance to finish the sentence as they were all thrown backward when the warehouse exploded into a huge fireball.

OH, MY GOD! BARBARA NO!!!!!!!!!!! Huntress tried in vain to get up, stumbling forward.

Dinah pounced on her, NO, Helena, NO! Dinah immediately flashed back to months ago when Dinah was in Helenas position. _ Oh, momnot again!_

Son of a bitch! Let me go! I have to get her! Helena tried again to get up.

Reese, this time, held her down. Helena, shes gone!

Why? If your bastard father can survive, why cant she?! Helena shouted angrily as tears of frustration started falling unchecked.

Reese was stung by the comment, but knew it was true. I know that, already! He held her tight as the building was engulfed.

While all of that was going on outside, Barbara was desperately trying to get to the sewer entrance. She coughed, as the smoke was getting thicker. _Come on, Gordon you can do this! I cant let Helena and Dinah down._ She saw the crowbar in front of her and stretched til she just about pulled her shoulder out of her socket to get it. She managed to pry the crate off of herself and slowly got up; her legs were not cooperating fully. She stumbled a few times and got to the entrance. Thankful that she still held the crowbar she pried the entrance open and she was propelled in headfirst as the last explosion knocked her in.

Barbara was dazed as she hit the tunnel with her head. The freezing cold water of the sewer brought her back into some sense of reality. _Oh man, my head! _Barbara felt herself being pulled quickly. _Damn, too much rain lately, didnt figure that out in my plans. At this rate, its going to drag me right to the river. Iwww! Gotta find a handhold quickly._ She saw ahead of her a rung from an old grate. She held on with all her might.

__

Got to call for help! Barbara touched her necklace. Dinah! Its Oracle, are you there?__

Dinah and Helena froze when they heard the voice. Noit cant be Dinah whispered.

Im not Casper the Friendly Ghost! I need some help and today would be nice! Oracle stated.

Dinah swallowed hard and Helena wiped away her tears. Barbara where are you? Helena asked.

Nice to hear your voice. Im in the sewer tunnel. Dinah, go to the Hummer, on the back seat my laptop should be there. Barbaras knuckles were getting raw from the water and scraping up against the stone from hanging on.

Dinah raced to the Hummer, retrieved the computer and plugged it into the charging port. The computer came to life and Dinah punched a few keys and a flashing signal appeared. "Alright! Barbara, I see you about a block away! Hang on!"

Dinah ran around the other side of the Hummer and helped Reese load a vehemently protesting Helena in the back seat. "Ow! Im not the luggage!"

"Easy, I am so going to hate thisyou at the Clocktower being all cranky for the next few weeks!" Dinah said.

They eased Helena into the back seat, laying her injured right leg stretched out the whole seat. Dinah sped down to the spot. Helena made a motion to get out. "Ah, ah stay right there! Talk to her on the comm, while Reese and I go get her!"

Helena growled in protest. "Barbara, howre you doing down there?"

Barbaras teeth were chattering. "Ccccoolldd. Cantfeelhandsanymore"

"Oh Dinah, hurry up!" Helena shouted.

"On it!" Dinah and Reese ran over to the manhole cover. Reese pulled it up. Dinah looked down to see Barbara clinging to an old rusted rung of a broken grate. "Barbara hang on! Ill levitate you out!" The water was rushing around Barbara.

"HelenaIjustwanttosayImsorryIdidntbelieveIwasntlisteningto.." Barbara choked out as the water was rising up to her neck.

"Barbara you and I can have this talk later." Helena stated.

Dinah began to lift Barbara up the water, but was rushing faster and was a huge distraction. She got Barbara a few feet up and dumped her back in. "Oh, God!" Dinah concentrated harder and managed to get Barbara out of the water and back to near where the rung was. "Grab on!" Barbara reached a shaking hand and held on. "Sorry! Water is too much of a distraction." Dinah yelled down. "Just hold on!"

"You got some rope?" Reese asked.

"Back of the Hummer." Dinah said.

Reese raced to the Hummer and grabbed the rope out of the back. He ran back over to the manhole and began to tie it around himself. Dinah stopped him. "No Reese, its gotta be me. I can keep her in the same spot while I go down."

"Ill tie it to the back of the Hummer for extra support." Reese tied the rope around Dinah. "Be careful." Dinah nodded and started to climb down. Reese lowered her down slowly and Dinah levitated Barbara enough to keep her in that same spot.

"You still there?" Helena was rubbing her throbbing leg.

"Barely" Barbara answered her knuckles now looking like a prizefighters.

Dinah was lowered to within inches of Barbara. "Okay, shall we try this again?"

Barbara looked up. "Just so long as I dont do the dunking contest thing again, please."

Dinah levitated her up just enough so that she could grab her around the waist. "Reese, pull us up!"

Im on it!" Reese used all his strength to pull the two women up. He tied off the end of the rope on the Hummer and Dinah handed Barbara up to him. Then he helped Dinah up. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around Barbara who was soaked to the bone and shivering.

Lets get her in the Hummer and back to the Clocktower. Dinah said.

Reese gently picked Barbara up and walked back to the Hummer. He placed her in the front seat and strapped her in.

Helena leaned forward and placed a hand on Barbaras shoulder. Barbara turned her head to show off her bruised face and blue lips. You should see the other guy.

Yo, Rocky, you get the number of that truck. Helena tried to make a joke.

No, did you get the number of yours? Barbara said her teeth chattering away. Dinah brought a blanket from the back of the Hummer and wrapped it around Barbara.

Okay, lets get you both back to the Tower. I am sure Alfred and I are going to have a field day with you two. Dinah said as she got into the drivers seat.

Reese kissed Helena goodbye. Ill be by a little later. Just gotta clean up here, ok?

Dont take too long, I may need reinforcements. Helena said as she braced herself for the ride.

Dinah drove slowly because every bump jarred Helenas leg. They pulled up in the garage about twenty agonizing minutes later. Alfred was waiting with two wheelchairs. Dinah got out of the Hummer and walked around.

Its going to be a long night by the looks of things, Miss Dinah. Alfred said as he wheeled the first wheelchair over. He opened the front passenger side door and saw Barbara. Oh my, Miss Barbara!

Barbara was still shivering and shaking. I would say it looks worse than it feels, but I feel pretty crappy. Alfred helped her into the wheelchair.

Dinah opened the rear passenger door to a scowling Helena. Come on tuff girl, lets go.

I could have driven better than that! Helena growled Helena scowled further. I can walk up to the Med Lab.

When you drive, you take out fire hydrants. Barbara pointed out.

Helena scowled further. I can walk up to the Med Lab.

Helena, when you would say that if you had both legs broken. Dinah said as she watched Helenas reaction.

You make one commentjust one and Im gonna make you pay for it in the training room. Helena allowed Dinah to help her into the wheelchair.

Gonna be very cranky in here. Dinah mumbled as she pulled the wheelchair leg straight for Helenas right leg.

Did you say something? Helena looked at her suspiciously.

Umgonna be great to have you here. Dinah blushed as she tried to cover. Barbara smiled as she heard what Dinah had said.

Yeah kid, whatever, just go. Helena grumped.

Alfred and Dinah wheeled their patients up to the Med Lab.

Reese was at the burned remains of the warehouse. The warehouse went up quickly and thanks to the NGFD they got the fire out pretty swiftly. He was walking around when he found a slightly burned pocket watch and two familiar looking sticks. He picked up the items with his gloved hands.

An officer raced over, Sir, they found a body. The officer pointed to where.

Reese walked over to the spot and saw a charred body. I guess the coroner will have a field day with this one. Any others?

Several officers looked up and shook their heads.

Okay, Im going. If you find anything just give me a call on my cell. Reese said as he made his way out. He handed the watch to one of the officers to put in a bag and kept the sticks.

On the way to the Med Lab, the group made a slight detour up to the main level. Barbara needed some finality. She reached over and grabbed the clock off of the Delphi System. She looked at it for a minute. I should have killed you! Barbara screamed before throwing it against the nearest wall.

Helena watched as the clock smashed into a thousand pieces. No, you dont; I wouldnt let her take that part of you away Helena wheeled herself closer and winced in pain. She reached over and grabbed Barbaras hand. Im so sorry, Barbara. I Helena winced in pain as her leg really began to throb.

Its okay, Helena. I need some dry clothes and you and I need to go to the Med Lab anyway. Barbara said.

Dinah had picked up the electronic listening device and handed it to Barbara. It really is state of the art. Barbara pointed to Dinah, then her left over iced tea. Place it in there, that should short it out. Dinah did as she was told and wheeled Barbara into her room to help her get some dry clothes.

Barbara winced as she pulled off her jacket and shirt. Dinah stared wide-eyed at all the bruising. Barbaras face was bad enough but her side and back where she made contact with the crates and the sewer were turning shades of green and black. Barbara, wowyour back

Barbara looked in the mirror, Ouch _No wonder I feel like shit! _As the air hit her wet skin, Barbara began to shake and shiver again. She couldnt take her neuralizer off. UmDinah

Dinah quietly helped Barbara take off the neuralizer. She noted the agony on Barbaras face as it came off. She got the rest of Barbaras clothes off and quickly helped her change into some sweats, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt on top of that. Dinah grabbed the blow dryer and quickly dried Barbaras hair.

Barbara was still shaking away, so Dinah grabbed a blanket from the closet. Okay, now we wheel you to the Lab. I am sure youre gonna need some rabies shots or something after that dunk in the water.

Barbara groaned. Oh shots, I hate shots! Why do I always have to take the dunks into the water! Batman never got his feet wet! Barbara smiled.

They wheeled down to the Med Lab; just before they got into the door they heard Helena screaming bloody murder. You can cut the leg off! Just dont cut the pants!

Miss Helena, please, I have not even touched you, yet. Alfred shook his head. Vanity, Miss Helena.

Damn right vanity! These pants are leather and cost two hundred dollars! Helena protested.

Dinah wheeled Barbara in. Helena, please no swearing at Alfred.

Helena looked guiltily at Alfred. Sorry.

Not a problem, Miss Helena. Alfred said as he unceremoniously sliced the right pant leg.

Helenas eyes went wide with shock. Iyoupants

Dinah chuckled remember being in a similar situation. She helped Barbara get up on the stretcher next to Helena.

I guess this is going to be a tag team effort of sorts, Miss Dinah. Alfred said as he put the pant leg down.

Youre right, Alfred. Let me start the scan on Barbara that should be quick. Helena and that leg will probably take awhile. Dinah said as she ran the scanner over Barbara.

Alfred went over to a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of one hundred year old cognac. He poured some in a beaker and brought it over to Barbara. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

Purely medicinal I assure you. It will make you warmer, trust me. Alfred spoke from experience.

Barbara drank the cognac down and felt a warmth hit her stomach. Thanks, Alfred.

Dinah finished the scan then started the computer. Barbara stared at her. UmDinah, when did you become so computer efficient?

SinceumI realized you had access to New Gotham Highs Report CardsDinah confessed.

Helena burst out laughing. Oh, ow! Kid, thats great. That was worth the pain to see the look on Barbaras face.

Barbara stared at her wide-eyed. Oh, thats making my head hurt. I didnt hear you say that. You are sooh, the hell with it. Barbara rested her head on the pillow. Just run the scan.

Right, got it. Dinah ran the scan. It took about two minutes. She read the report off the screen. Lets see, multiple contusions, bruised and scraped knuckles, a mild case of hypothermia which, I think Alfred just cured, and lastly a fractured cheekbone with a laceration thats going to need stitches.

Great, shots and stitches. I just so love needles. Barbara put a hand over her face and quickly retracted it as she came in contact with her cheek.

Youre mocking me, arent you? Helena looked over.

Me, mock? Never! Barbara laughed and regretted it.

Okay kiddies, playtimes over. Dinah said as she walked over to scan Helena. Helena, this leg looks gross. Kinda like hamburger or something. Helena stared at it and turned as white as the sheet on the stretcher. Then, unceremoniously, passed out.

Dinah quickly put Helenas head back. Helena!

Alfred, smelling salts. Barbara said as she shook her head. Dinah, One thing about Helena. No descriptions just patch her up. She can get beat up and stitched up, but when it comes to description Barbara pointed to Helena.

Alfred brought over the smelling salts and waved them under Helenas nose. Easy, Miss Helena.

Helena took some deep breaths. Kid, just wait til I get you in the training room. I am going to go Rocky all over you!

Dinah smiled as she finished her scan. She brought it back to the computer and started running it.

Alfred had quietly started prepping Barbaras cheek for stitching. He swabbed the area with betadine solution. Miss Barbara, you want a local anesthetic?

That would be good, Alfred. Barbara hated the burning as the anesthetic was injected into the skin, but the feeling of having a needle pulled through her skin was worse.

Alright. Alfred walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a few syringes and went to another cabinet and pulled out a bottle. He swabbed the bottle and inserted the syringe and drew out the solution. Alfred went back over to Barbara and swabbed a little more betadine before injecting. Im sorry, Miss Barbara. He felt her flinch as tears welled up in her eyes from the burning.

Alfred waited a couple of minutes for Barbaras cheek area to go numb. Ready?

Barbara gingerly felt her cheek only to feel numbness. I think so.

Alfred put some gloves on and took the needle he had so carefully threaded and pulled the two ends of the laceration together and poked the needle in.

It took Alfred about fifteen minutes and twenty-two stitches later to close up the laceration. Sorry, I dont want to leave a scar on such a pretty face. He placed a gauze bandaged over the newly stitched area.

Barbara smiled, Flatterywill get you everywhere, Alfred. Thank you. Barbara relaxed on the stretcher. She extended her hands out in front of her. The knuckles on both hands were raw and bruised. They still had a slight tremor in them._ I guess Alfred and Dinah are on their own for stitching up the queen of squirm._

Alfred pulled out another bottle, swabbed it and inserted a syringe into it. He walked over to Barbara and swabbed her arm with alcohol. Since you had a lovely time swimming, I think a tetanus shot is in order.

Barbara nodded and looked away as Alfred injected. He then quietly poured some antiseptic over Barbaras raw bruised knuckles. She winced as the solution burned over the raw, open skin. He dried them and placed a liberal amount of antibiotic cream over them. He finally wrapped them with some loose gauze.

The throbbing was starting to get to Helena. Hey, can I get something for the pain. She eyed the cognac. Can I at least get a hit off of that?

No, Helena. Barbara said as she looked over to see Helena scowl. We need you sober if we need to give you anesthesia and I dont want you bleeding all over the place!

Helena growled. Alcohol less than ten feet away and I cant even have any, youre no fun!

The computer finally finished processing Helenas scan. Dinah read it off the computer. Well lets see, you have a mild concussion, two cracked ribs, multiple cuts and bruises, and last but certainly not least, a 7 inch piece of glass lodged in your right thigh. Looks like it tore part of your muscle but not any arteries. Its resting just above your femur. It looks kinda tricky to get out, though.

Dinah, bring me the laptop, please. Barbara asked. Dinah walked it over. Barbara struck a few keys and had the program she needed. Dinah, could you put the scanner over her leg again?

Dinah complied. The scanner was now feeding a live picture to the laptop. Barbara flexed her hands. I hate to say this, but I think we are going to have to cut the glass out.

__

WHAT!! Helena screamed as she tried to get off the stretcher.

Helena, take it easy. Would you like to spend the rest of your life wearing thigh high boots? Dinah said as she pushed Helena back on the stretcher.

Helena glared at her. No. Helena then pouted.

Its going to have to be a localized anesthetic, though. Barbara forestalled Helenas protest. Your concussion. We cant risk using anything else.

Dinah looked at Barbara. I have just one question to ask, whos gonna cut her? I for one, want to live to see twenty-one someday.

This is part of the job, Dinah. You can do it. Alfred will help you. I will help you. Barbara encouraged.

I am going to guide you with the scanner. Alfred brought a stand for the scanner over and rested it just above Helenas leg. I see the glass and will help you guide it out, okay?

Dinah took a deep breath and sighed. She walked to the top of the stretcher. The first set of thigh highs are on me. She walked over to a long cabinet and pulled out a scrub top and put it over her shirt. She pulled out a set of clear glasses and put them on as well.

Alfred had set up the instrument tray and was injecting the anesthetic into Helenas leg. She winced as it burned. A few minutes later, Helenas leg was numb.

Now Helena, I cant stress this enough. Dont move your leg at all. If you do, it could cost you, your leg. Barbara was blunt. Helenas eyes widened and she turned quiet.

Dinah walked back and noticed everything in place. Alfred had placed a drape sheet over Helenas leg. She took a deep breath. Okay, Barbara, Im ready.

Dinah, pick up the scalpel, from the top of the glass, make an incision going to your right about an inch long. Barbara explained.

Dinah placed some gloves on her hands and did as she was told. She picked up the scalpel and willed her hand to stop shaking. Alfred held the skin taught. She placed the scalpel and started making the incision and was totally grossed out by the feel and the sound that skin and flesh made when cut. She took a deep breath and wiped the now freshly bleeding cut. Done.

Good, Dinah doing real good. Barbara encouraged. She looked at the screen. Do the same thing at the other end of the glass.

Dinah repeated the same steps, holding gauze on the bleeding cuts. Barbara studied the screen intently. The glass is precariously close to the femoral artery so you are going to have to lift it out gently.

Dinah gulped and put both hands on the piece of glass.

Dinah move the glass to the left. Barbara said. Dinah started making the move. Slowly, Dinah.

Im trying. Dinah said, sweat starting to run down her face. Alfred kindly wiped it away. Thanks.

Helena was petrified._ I hate this! Too much time to think. I need to sit down and have a talk with Barbara. I think its time I grew up a little. Maybe Ill enroll in New Gotham University. Take some business classes. I guess I could stay here, for a while. _Helena looked down momentarily, then looked at the ceiling. _I hate this pressure feeling. Be thankful the leg is numb. Itll be over soonI hope!!!_

Dinah felt the glass move. Good Dinah. Now pull it straight out slowly. Barbara said never looking up from the screen.

Alfred stood at the ready to pack the wound with gauze. Dinah pulled gently on the glass and felt it move. A few seconds later Dinah heard a sickening sucking pop sound as the glass came free. Alfred placed two gloved hands full of gauze over the wound and applied pressure.

Great Job, Dinah! I knew you could do it. Barbara said confidently.

Dinah smiled and Helena breathed a huge sigh of relief. Dinah, I owe you big time.

Seven and a half. Dinah replied.

Helena raised an eyebrow. Thats so wrong. Those brown ones we saw the other day, right?

Dinah smiled. Yep

Evil, just evil. Helena replied as she relaxed and closed her eyes, knowing that Alfred still had one hell of a stitching job yet to do.

Miss Dinah, could you hold the skin closed while I stitch it up. Alfred asked.

Dinah walked over and held the skin. Sure, after that I can do almost anything. Alfred began his needlepoint session.

Barbara laid back as well; she reached out a hand to Helenas. As if some unknown psychic link bound them, Helena reached out her hand and grabbed Barbaras while keeping her eyes closed. She squeezed Barbaras hand tight.

A half an hour later, Alfred had finished stitching and wrapped the leg in gauze. He went to a cabinet and got out Helenas personal set of crutches. I believe, Miss Helena, you are going to need these for a few days.

Oh no! I can walk on my own two feet! Helena tried just that and would have fallen over if Dinah hadnt caught her.

Helena, no pressure on that leg for at least three days! Barbara scolded. It needs to be elevated and you need rest. Tomorrow Ill have Dinah go to your place and pack a few things. You are staying here, no arguments.

Okay. Helena took the crutches and began to hobble to the elevator.

Barbara stared at her absolutely stunned. Icant believe it Barbara got into the wheelchair next to the stretcher and wheeled herself out of the room.

Dinah and Alfred started cleaning up. Alfred, I think maybe things are going to change around here. I am hoping for the better.

Alfred smiled. Oh I think you are right, Miss Dinah. Things will be changing real soon and I do hope for the better as well.

They crashed on the couches in the main area. Dinah and Alfred came up a short while later. All of them were sitting and relaxing when Reese came in. Good evening all. He placed a kiss on Helenas cheek. I hope you didnt give them too much trouble. Reese sat down and Helena put her head in his lap while raising her leg on the couch arm.

Not too much. Dinah said.

They found only one body in the wreckage. They are taking it down to the coroner. It was pretty charred, don t know how easy it will be for I.D. Reese told them.

Tell them to pull Tempest Fugates DNA records. If its his son, they will be able to tell from that. Barbara stated.

Okay, and I have something for you. Reese said as he pulled out two slightly burned sticks and handed them to Barbara.

Reese thanks. These are my favorite set. Barbara told him.

Reese smiled and looked down at Helena who had fallen asleep in his lap. He gently stroked her hair. Barbara, Dinah and Alfred got up and went to their rooms to sleep.

About a week laterBarbara was sitting quietly out on the balcony. _What a great time of day. I love dusk. All has been quiet on the Delphi for the most part. Dinah is really excelling at sweeps, since Helena has been on her enforced sick time. The strangest thing is, its been almost a week and no fight. Im scared like Im waiting for the other shoe to fall, and we have a huge blowout. Optimism, Gordon. Maybe this is a turning point_

Helena hobbled out to the balcony. She sat down near Barbara. Nice night.

Yeah it is. Barbara hopped out of the wheelchair and sat next to Helena.

So, how are you feeling? Helena asked.

Barbara looked out onto the coming night. Betterbetter than I have in a while, anyway.

Barbarayou will never know just how sorry about everything I amthat night, the fights weve had since then. Ijust kept pushing you away. I dont want tolose you. Watching thatbuilding blow up and for a second there, I thought you were really goneI realizedI want you in my life as a mentorfriend. You, Dinah and Alfredare my family. I realize that family is the most important thing. Helena said as she looked down and picked an imaginary thread off her sweats.

Barbara put an arm around Helena, Helena responded by leaning her head on Barbaras shoulder. Helena, no matter how much you try to push me away, Ill always be there for you. I did and said some terrible things in the past few months. Things that Im not proud of. Im so sorry for trying to get your job back for you, that was wrong of me. You have turned into a great crimefighter, Helena. In spite of your reluctance to enter into the field.

Really? Thanks, I really enjoy kicking assbut then, you already know that. Helena admitted.

Do you want to stay here for the time being? I meanI dont want to cramp your style or anything. Barbara asked.

I guessI need to find a job, though. I will want my own place again Helena answered.

Listen, take all the time you need. Can we make a promise? Barbara questioned.

Okay, what promise? Helena asked.

That we wont let things get this out of control again. Barbara answered.

I agreeandto talk things outI know I tend to not do thatbut I will try Helena added.

Thats all we can do, Helena, is try. Neither of us are perfect, and I dont think, ever will be. Barbara said as she stared wistfully out into the night. Hows dinner coming along? Dinah threw them both out of the kitchen and decided to make them dinner.

The kid cooking dinner, I hope she doesnt have either of our cooking skills. Helena chuckled.

If she does, I call the takeout place. Barbara smiled. Things were going to be all right. She got back into her chair and her and Helena made their way back into the Clocktower.

Alfred greeted them as they came in. Good evening, Miss Helena, Miss Barbara.

Barbara gave him a questioning look. You are supposed to have the night off.

I know, Miss Barbara. But something came for Miss Helena today at the Manor and I thought she should have it. Alfred answered handing over the legal sized large envelope to Helena.

Dinah walked out from the kitchen to see what was going on. Dinner will be about twenty more minutes. She walked over and sat on the couch.

Helena looked at the envelope, What could possibly come for me at the Manor, Alfred. Except, anything to do with my father. Here, take it back. Helena tried to hand Alfred the envelope back.

No, Miss Helena, this has nothing to do with your father. Alfred pushed the envelope back into Helenas hand. She noticed the letterhead then. _Tessera Adelfia INC._

Its frommy Godmother Helena whispered.

Barbaras eyes widened in surprise. Well open it, Helena

Helena slowly opened the envelope and took the contents out. She looked at the letter, hand written in a firm but delicate handwriting. Helena scanned the letter over and decided to read it aloud.

__

My dear Helena,

I hope this letter finds you and Barbara well. I have heard of your recent addition, The Black Canarys daughter no less. She should be quite impressive and I look forward to meeting her soon.

With the loss of your job and your housing, I have a proposition for you. I own a bar and nightclub in the Shannon Heights section of New Gotham. It has a bar on the first floor, an apartment and office on the second, and in the basement there is a nightclub/concert stage.

Now, I know you are sitting there right now saying no way! Take your time and think about this. This offer is by no means a handout. I will be loaning you the startup capitol and retaining thirty percent of the business. I will expect payment in full, with interest when the establishment at such time becomes successful. At that time if and when that comes, if you wish to buy out my thirty percent, you may.

I want you to think it over before you give an answer, Helena. This would mean you could be your own boss and allow you the freedom to pursue your crime-fighting activities. Please look over the accompanying paperwork carefully.

I will be in town in two weeks time. I didnt forget Barbaras annual physical as she was probably praying I did. Tell her to have everything ready and a list of what medical supplies you will need me to provide. I also have the latest medical software to install in the Med Lab computer. Think about it and I will talk to you then, Helena.

Love,

Andrea

Helena stared at the letter. She pulled open the paperwork and saw legal documents about the bar and possible ownership. How? Helena looked at Barbara accusingly.

Oh no, dont even look at me! I try to forget she even exists. Damn! Has it been a year already? Barbara fiddled with her hands.

Then, how did she know? Helena questioned.

I told her, Miss Helena. I told her everything. Alfred confessed.

Why? Why did you tell her? Helena was mildly annoyed but not angry.

Because, Miss Helena. You would never accept anything from Master Bruce. I knew it was almost time for Miss Barbaras annual physical so I called her from the Manor and we chatted awhile. She knows how much you hate charity, Helena. So she seemed the most likely choice. You can dream, Miss Helena. Sometimes, they can come true. Alfred told her. Please, dont be angry.

Alfred, I could never be angry with you. Idont know what to say. Im not going to say yesyet. I want to look at the place and I do have a few weeks to ponder this. Helena said as she walked over to Alfred. Alfred, thank you. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

You ratted me out, Alfred. You know how much I hate those annual visits! Barbara shook her head. Well since we have used a lot of medical supplies at least we can get those restocked and new software for me to play with.

Someone want to fill me in on just who this Andrea chick is and why she looks forward to meeting me? Dinah blurted out.

Dr. Andrea Andropolous is Barbaras personal surgeon and my Godmother. She was a crime-fighter called Astronyma. Helena explained.

She funded and developed the whole Med Lab for me. She restocks the medicine and supplies. She also updates the computer software with the latest medical software. Did you ever notice the monitor poised above the computer?

Yeah. I always wondered why thats there. Dinah said.

Its linked up to Andrea so in case of a serious injury and believe me I was thinking about calling her last week. Andrea has always said to just call her. She does have a comm, its in a bracelet that you will soon see. Barbara explained.

Dinah pondered everything for a minute. Oh wait, shes _THAT _Astronyma, the one from your files? Oh cool, shes like an Amazon or something! Ive gotta go study up on that book! Dinah declared. I wonder what she knows about my mom?

Or something Helena murmured._ Wow, its one thing to dream, but having it put out there in reality is another thing. I guess I have to seriously think about what I want to do. This should be interesting; I guess I cant hide this time when Andrea comes. I know we have issues to deal with and I guess I am going to have to confront them head on_

Alfred turned toward the kitchen. What is that smell?

OHMYGODDINNER!!!! Dinah screamed and ran into the kitchen. Black smoke billowed out.

Helena and Barbara both smiled and said, Takeout.

THE END


End file.
